ÉL ES DEMASIADO TESTARUDO
by ShaDark
Summary: —No necesitas que te recuerde que ya no tienes escapatoria, que ya no hay marcha atrás. —susurro finalmente sin verte y con aquella voz impersonal que lo caracteriza. —No, no lo necesito saber. —Perfecto. —Dijo finalmente, dejando por primera vez deslizar una siniestra sonrisa. —Y de ahora en adelante dime Amo… Ahome.
1. Chapter 1

**Ho****la!!!! Mis queridos lectores…quiero decirles que me encuentro muy, muy feliz a causa de mis 100 RW en "El extraño interés del demonio" :D:D:D:D:D:D:D y pues kiaaa estoy muy emocionada. Por ello es que aparezco con una nueva historia que espero les guste y disfruten.**

**No sé qué opinaran de él y pues espero ansiosa sus rw jjejejeje.**

**Ya saben que estos personajes no me pertenecen si no a la gran Rumiko, porque si así lo fuera pondría a mi muy amado Sesshomaru junto a Ahome y no con Lin. Pero solo me queda fantasear con esto en mis fics jejejejeje.**

**Les doy las gracias a las que dejaron un rw en el extraño interés del demonio en especial a: **_**Hitomi, **__**artemisav**__**, **__**artemisav**__**, **__**damalunaely**__**, ginny_sak, **__**Son Shaiveg Tashio**__**, Natalia, **__**black-Kiari**__**, hanniane, Minako, **__**AZUL D CULLEN**__**, **__**Ai-chan4**__**, **__**Inuyany**__** (se te quiere mucho inuyani), **__**shadowandsesshoumaru**__**, **__**princserekou**__**, **__**mamori anazaki**__**, **__**suni de tashio**__**, **__**catalu-chan**__**, gabylove, kesiichan, **__**Queen-of-sahdow**__**, **__**princserekou**__**, **__**Chie Abi**__**, **__**Isuldory**__**, **__**Nanaccs**__**, Rooh, XiO, **__**flordezereso**__** ( mucho la quiero por su apoyo), **__**Mariposa Mental**__**, **__**Scarleth Rose**__** (que la quiero mucho aunque no la haya vuelto a leer), aniyasha, **__**princserekou**__**, **__**virginia260**__**, **__**Wanders**__**, **__**kaoru-uchiha**__**, kesiichan, **__**sakata-2**__**, **__**lunans**__**, natalie19, camony, ANIYASHA, **__**setsuna17**__**, **__**haruhi96**__**, **__**Karina Natsumi**__**…sin ellas no tendría mis 100 comentarios y esta nueva historia MUCHAS GRACIAS LAS ADORO…**_

**Asi que A leer!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**ÉL ES DEMASIADO TESTARUDO**

**CAPITULO 1**

No querías aceptar lo que había comenzado a despertarse en tu interior sin tu consentimiento…sin tu permiso…un sentimiento que no debía existir bajo tu piel, en tu mente…en un corazón que no latía por sentimientos si no por mera necesidad fisiológica.

No querías pensar en su cabello, ni el suave aroma que no reconocías pero que era sumamente dulce y embriagante…no aceptarías que tu piel anhelaba nuevamente aquel roce que te había dado aquella noche y como brillaba su rostro entre la oscuridad y la luz de las tinieblas.

Lo intentaste evitar…la miraste con odio, con aquel desprecio que aun existía en tu interior ante los humanos y su raza inferior, su vida despreciable y sentimientos inútiles que solo podía convertirlos en un simple costal de huesos sin utilidad aparente que solo servir a los mas superiores… y realmente tampoco los usarías para ello.

Por ti deseabas que desaparecieran y dejaran de entrometerse en tu camino…aunque cuando lo hacían tú arrancaras su existencia y la lanzaras lejos de tu vista.

Pero aunque la mirases son aquella mirada no se alejo…se quedo contigo, se sentó junto a ti y comenzó a hablar de su vida sin siquiera tu pedírselo pero no podías moverte, aun te encontrabas débil… como aquella vez cuando vistes por primera vez a Lin y ahora estuviera contigo viajando, era a la única que consideraste digna para estar junto a ti, aunque fuera un humano…y ahora volvía otro a acercársete, sin ningún miedo y solo con intención de acompañarte aunque no lo necesitaras o lo pidieras…cosa que jamás pasaría por tu cabeza.

_No los necesitabas…_lejos estaban mejor.

Pero ella continúo a tu lado.

Te conto de extraños lugares color gris, de ruidos y un cielo sin estrellas, sin bosques, sin seres mágicos, malvados o demonios como lo era aqui…en ese lugar ellos se destruían solos, entre ellos, entre su raza, entre hermanos…sentiste lastima por los humanos, pero tu rostro seguía igual de inexpresivo que siempre, mostrando desinterés pero a pesar de todo no olvidaste ni un palabra que había susurrado la humana secretamente en tu presencia.

No te evitaste preguntar internamente ¿Qué le había sucedido a los seres sobrenaturales? Pero no duro mucho porque _ella_ siguió hablando para ti.

Te hablo de su vida, de su corazón, de sus tormentos y de sus desilusiones, de sus miedos, de la soledad de su alma…pudiste ver como de sus ojos brotaba algo parecido al agua aunque este oliera distinto y solo expresara su dolor y miedo.

Que tan débiles podrían llegar a ser…siempre te lo repetías; tan llenos de sentimientos que solo estropeaban su pensar, su actuar. Logrando confundir su propia existencia y atormentándose ellos solos en un conjunto de emociones que solo causaban problemas.

…_mejor no sentir…_te lo seguías repitiendo a ti mismo mientras observabas el horizonte pero a veces tus ojos se desviaban hasta su rostro que iba dirigido al cielo…y como pequeños cristales se derramaban por sus rosadas mejillas. Hacia frio, pero solo para ella, tu no sentías eso aunque notaste que ella si lo sentía ya que se abrazaba a sí misma para darse calor…o solo lo hacía para no romperse a llorar frente a tus ojos.

El amanecer se comenzó a extender ante sus ojos…ella se limpiaba su rostro y tu fingías ignorarla como habias aparentado en toda la noche.

Antes de irse te susurro agachando su rostro hasta tu altura...sus ojos se encontraron...los de ellas aun brillaban ante ti y los tuyos seguian de la misma manera que siempre los llevabas.

—Gracias por escucharme Sesshomaru…espero volver a verte— susurro con aquella melodia dulce que tenia por voz.

Levanto su rostro y ya no había rastro alguno del agua… por ultimo sonrió te dio la espalda y se fue perdiendo entre los arboles dejando tu entorno con aquel aroma que no sabias identificar pero que seguramente no olvidarías.

Seguiste en aquel lugar tal vez por más tiempo del necesario…embriagándote con el aroma que aun seguía latente en el aire, no sabias porque aun no te querías levantar de aquel lugar donde reposaba tu cuerpo, hace horas se habia ido del veneno que corría por tu cuerpo.

¿Qué te detenía? No quisiste responderte esa pregunta porque tal vez no te gustaría la respuesta o simplemente jamás encontrarías una; porque no querías que existiese.

Finalmente cayó la noche y aun no te habías levantado de aquel lugar que poco a poco se había desvanecido el aroma el cual habías disfrutado por horas… no querías aceptar tus motivos, querías quedarte solo porque no había motivo para levantarte; esa era la respuesta que mantenías en tu cabeza constantemente mientras te regocijabas en aquel aroma y esperabas el momento exacto para irte de aquel lugar…aunque no tuvieras claro cuando seria ese momento.

Repentinamente la escuchaste…no olvidarías tan sencillo su respiración, su característico caminar torpe y su aroma…sobre todo el aroma que poseia.

Antes que pudiera notarte ya estabas arriba del árbol en el cual te encontrabas recostado hace segundos.

La observaste desde la cima…estaba confundida.

Su rostro se encontraba perturbado y sus manos se abrigaban a ella misma en un intento de calmar su frio…aunque al observar su rostro sabias que no tenía tanto frio…solo un inmenso dolor que no podría superar tan sencillo…que no olvidaría.

Te busco en la pequeña zona… luego dio un pequeño suspiro y se sentó en el mismo lugar en donde había estado horas atrás…contigo.

No bajaste hasta donde se encontraba ella a pesar que sabias que te buscaba a ti, te quedaste en la misma posición…sin mover un musculo, silencioso…confundiéndote con el aire solo escuchando su acompasada respiración.

Ella solo se quedo allí…respirando, sintiendo el frio aire.

Cuando creíste que comenzaría a hablar te equivocaste al escuchar aquellos sonidos que se asemejaban a los de un ave en las mañanas… dándole la bienvenida al día.

El sonido era tierno, delicado, dulce a tus sensibles oídos.

Lo disfrutaste… pero jamás te presentaste solo te quedabas en aquel lugar expectante a lo siguiente imitando al aire…a un árbol…a cualquier cosa inerte y sin sentimientos como te creías ser siempre…

Su voz se apago finalmente y se levanto del lugar.

Repentinamente alzo su rostro hacia donde te encontrabas oculto…sabias que no podía verte pero tú a ella sí.

Te dedico una cálida sonrisa aunque tú estuvieras seguro que no te veía.

Luego se fue opacando aquel gesto, se abrazo nuevamente, como lo hizo cuando estuvo a tu lado.

Y se marcho.

Al igual que tú te fuiste de aquel lugar que te traía recuerdos.

No duraste mucho y aun continuaba sus palabras y voz grabada en tu mente.

No lo comprendiste muy bien en ese instante, quisiste olvidarlo todo, hasta te obligaste a ti mismo a no pensar en ello pero, aun te perseguía esa imagen a donde quisiese que fueses y siempre terminabas buscándola, mirándola desde las sombras… observando su fingida felicidad.

Notaste como lo observaba y no pudiste evitar volver a sentir una añoranza aunque no lo aceptabas, te reprochabas y buscabas escusas para no pensar…matar…caminar…tus pasatiempos más usados cuando te acudían esos inútiles sentimientos.

Así que solo te ibas y aunque no quisieses...volverías a ella nuevamente.

…aunque siempre te repetías que no lo harías.

Eres muy testarudo Sesshomaru.

* * *

Ta ta ta tannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…

Jejejeje dejen rw…aun no sé si continuarla lo planeado es que si aunque la puedo dejar en un ONE-SHOT… todo lo determinan ustedes y sus comentarios jejejejej.

Veremos que sucede y espero seguir leyéndolos por estos lares oscuros y mal guiados jajajaja.

Sayonara y cuídense.

Besos…ShaDark


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!!! Aquí con la actualización de la historia que pensaba ser One-shot pero luego apareció este cap en mi cabeza y no pude evitar continuar la historia, espero les guste y que dejen los comentarios pertinentes…me gustaría decir q no son necesarios los rw pero mentiría así que reitero mi interés en leer los cometarios de este capítulo.**

**Saben que estos personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko solo la historia es mía.**

**Solo me queda decir mil gracias a los que dejaron un comentario en el pasado capitulo y a leer!!**

**Pd: me encanto este capítulo…no se jejeje me encanta la historia en general :D**

**

* * *

  
**

**CAPITULO 2**

**(Ahome)**

Que era lo que buscabas tan ansiosamente todas las noches y que frustradamente volvías al campamento con aquella mirada de desepecion marcada en tus facciones cuando no lo encontrabas como deseabas que fuese.

No lo encontraste… últimamente lo querías buscar a él y solo a él para sentir su compañía, su frio calor rodearte, reconfortándote casi como un abrazo que de alguna manera sentías tan cercano al de tu familia que hace rato no ibas a visitar y que de alguna manera los necesitabas en estos instantes para sentirte amada y reconfortada…aunque fuera solo por algunos segundos.

Por eso volvías acudir aquel lugar y deseabas fervientemente mientras caminabas silenciosamente hasta donde lo habías visto lastimado y aunque quisiste ayudarlo sabia que él no te lo permitiría, por ello te habías quedado allí para asegurarte que se encontraba bien y no tenía ningún inconveniente a lo largo de la noche, pero nunca imaginaste que terminarías de alguna manera por llamarlo así…"encaprichándote" con tenerlo cerca nuevamente.

Pero volviste la mañana siguiente y sentiste su presencia en aquel lugar aunque no lo lograste ver.

Pero cuando llego la tercera vez… él ya no estaba ahí.

Y no pudiste evitar sentir aquel vacio en tu estomago, aquel dolor en tu pecho, aquel ardor en tu garganta y ese malestar en tu piel al no encontrarlo recostado en aquel árbol que tal vez no olvidarías y llevarías en tu mente por mucho tiempo.

Porque además que logro un acercamiento al tan poderoso e inalcanzable demonio…te había escuchado y solo ese pensamiento te movía los músculos de tu corazón ansioso por volver a tener un día junto a él.

Aunque sabias que anhelarías otro día y así seguiría y eso era malo.

Cuando llegabas aquel lugar solo te sentaba a observar la noche y mirar el vacio lugar en donde había estado el cuerpo de él.

No durabas mucho; ya que el frio te ganaba y el preocupar a tus amigos te carcomía tu conciencia…era mejor no llamar tanto la atención.

No sabias cuando finalmente dejarías de acudir a aquel sitio…porque aunque no te reconfortara tanto como lo había hecho la sola compañía del demonio, te animaba a volver al otro día e intentar sentir más.

Te molestaba levantarte de aquel lugar cuando sentías el sueño agobiarte…te molestaba el caminar y alejarte de aquel sitio que ahora calificabas como un lugar sagrado para ti.

Pero el quinto día fue diferente… aunque no lo encontraste sucedió algo que no había pasado las pasadas noches y tal vez no querías que sucediera porque te haría mas daño o simplemente estabas evitando hablar con él.

Inuyasha te esperaba un poco más lejos del campamento.

Cuando lo vistes no supiste que decir o cómo reaccionar.

Degastes que el frio volviera a acariciarte y te volviste abrazar más fuertemente…aquella noche en especial hacia más frio que las que recordabas.

Y él comenzó a hablar, mientras se acercaba a ti.

— ¿Qué hacías aquí Ahome?— te dijo con aquella mirada en alerta, buscando algo que tú no habías encontrado…otra vez.

—Nada… es solo que no podía dormir.

— ¿Qué te sucede Ahome? Dime algo, quiero ayudarte.

Ayuda… solo pensabas en alguien que había logrado hacerlo y ahora esa perdona se había ido y cuando lo pensabas mejor llegabas a la conclusión de que no tenía motivos de seguir allí, esperando ¿Qué?

Simplemente era algo ridículo que te imaginabas que sucedería cuando lo volvieras a verlo, que querías encontrar realmente o que buscabas con eso… imaginabas que te estaría esperando y que te volvería a escuchar, lograría mitigar el vacio que había dejado en tu corazón, comenzarías a aceptar un nuevo rumbo y lejos del que habías elegido hace tiempo y ahora renunciabas a el…no todo se cumplía como hubieras deseado que fuera.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer Inuyasha… yo estoy bien.

Pero él continúo hablándote y no notaste como poco a poco se acercaba aun más a ti.

—No es así…dímelo—dijo y te abrazo… sorprendiste por lo inesperado de aquel gesto pero luego te aferraste a su pecho y lo seguiste escuchando— ¿Qué quieres que haga?

…lo pensaste y no encontrabas una solución posible o mínimamente factible en este caso…tal vez que nunca me hubiera enamorado de alguien que ya tenía su corazón en otras manos.

Y ahora ¿cuál podría ser?, ignorar a su corazón, a su propio deseo por ti…nunca te habías imaginado tan egoísta para desear algo así y menos si esa opción lo hiciera infeliz.

Recuerdas aun sus encuentros y como en ellos pudiste notar su bienestar…su felicidad y tranquilidad…no podías y tampoco deseabas arrebatarle aquello que había recuperado después de tantos años haberlo creído perdido y aunque intentaste dárselo nuevamente con tu compañía y sabias que había cambiado junto a ti nunca habías logrado causar tanto regocijo en él como cuando se encontraba cerca a _ella…_de su amada Kikio.

Pensaste en un deseo que podría cumplir y que haría que se calmara un poco.

—Solo quédate así…por unos segundos más— susurraste y te apretaste más a su pecho, embriagándote con su aroma.

Así lo hizo y su abrazo se hizo más intenso en tu cuerpo… más fuerte.

Te sentiste mejor y se lo agradeciste internamente y también se lo susurraste contra su pecho aunque no entendería.

— ¿Dime que te sucede Ahome?

—Es solo que extraño mi casa—mentiste y aunque si la extrañabas un poco, no era lo que realmente te estaba afectando tanto para sentirte así de débil.

—Si quieres puedes ir…pero solo tres días Ahome.

Nunca imaginaste esas palabras de él ya que sabias que no le gustaba que fueras a tu casa y más cuando aun intentaban terminar con Naraku.

Se te hizo gracioso y lo dijiste en voz alta…no lo pudiste evitar.

— ¿Desde cuándo maduraste Inuyasha?

Él bajo su rostro y sus ojos se encontraron por leves segundos que apreciaste ya que pudiste ver más claramente el color de sus ojos y es que la luz de la luna lograban hacerlos ver muy bien.

Notaste aquel dorado y uno más intenso tanto al borde como en el centro de sus pupilas…algo que no habías logrado notar en tus constantes miradas de lejos…estudiándolo a tu manera.

Se avergonzó…lo notaste inmediatamente en sus ojos y en la expresión de su rostro que iba cambiando conforme captaba el acercamiento fortuito…y tu reaccionaste igualmente te alejaste de él bruscamente pero no alejaste tu mirada la de él.

…en cambio él si la desvió y no pudiste disimular una sonrisa al volver a descubrir aquel niño que aun habitaba en su interior.

—No seas tonta…es solo que si quieres ir, no tengo derecho de impedírtelo.

Volviste a reír, esta vez más alto

—Por eso te repito… ¿desde cuándo piensas tan maduramente?

—Fhe…deja de molestar Ahome…entonces quédate, haz lo que quieras.

Ahora si estaba avergonzado…comenzaste a caminar en direcciona al campamento, sentiste sus paso tras de ti.

—Está bien Inuyasha, te tomare la sugerencia e iré a mi casa— dijiste y tal vez ir a tu casa te calmaría un poco.

— ¿cuándo te irás?

—Esta noche—susurraste segura.

—Ahome…mejor vete en la mañana, es muy tarde ahora.

—No…tranquilízate me iré hoy y regresare dentro de tres días.

—Aho…—pero lo interrumpiste

—Nada…estoy muy grande y no creo que me ataquen y menos en la noche…así que cálmate y déjame ir.

—Como quieras—dijo resignado y algo alterado pero lo ignoraste y fuiste directo por tu mochila.

Agradecías que estuvieras cerca de la aldea.

Te despediste de Inuyasha que aun se encontraba molesto por el repentino viaje que él te había sugerido pero ya habías tomado la decisión y no deseabas dejarla pasar.

Le dijiste a él que te despidiera de los demás y luego partiste.

Caminar se hacía bueno para ti en esos instantes y te gustaba como se sentía el frio ahora que habías tenido más o menos una conversación pacifica entre Inuyasha y tu.

Estabas un poco mejor y ahora ibas donde tu familia…tal vez todo volvería a ser como antes y no causarías tanto problema…eso era lo que tenias planeado.

Caminaste mucho… no te habías imaginado que estabas tan alejada como habías imaginado, de ser así hubieras pedido a kirara que te trajera, pero ya no era momento de quejase, te repetías mientras ibas reconociendo los arboles…ya casi llegabas.

Pero te detuviste cuando viste el pozo.

…pensaste en_ él._

Y tomaste otra dirección…dejando el pozo atrás.

¿Qué planeabas?

* * *

Ta t ata tannnnnnn

Me gusto! Solo siento eso y pues espero sus comentarios.

Sayonara.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola…aquí la actualización, espero les guste y que dejen comentario…lo que reconozcan no me pertenece, eso es de Rumiko y su grandiosa obra.**

**Así que Mas bien a leer!**

**¡GRACIAS POR SUS COMETNARIOS! COMO SIEMPRE UNA GRAN ALENTACION A CONTINUAR.**

**

* * *

  
**

** CAPITULO 3**

**(Inuyasha)**

Te encontrabas algo impaciente con todo lo que estaba girando en tu cabeza y deseabas gritar tan fuerte como pudieras hacerlo…deseabas ir hasta donde ella se encontraba y arrastrarla hasta donde debería estar, pero a la vez sabias que no debías y tampoco era tu obligación seguirla a cualquier lado que fuese…ya te había dicho que se encontraba bien y también te había reiterado que volvería dentro de tres días los cuales ya habían transcurrido dos y aun te sentías ansioso de que volviera… ¿a que? No sabias.

—Fhe…es su problema— te dijiste en un intento de disipar aquella voz que te susurraba que algo no iba nada bien y tal vez se pondría peor.

¿Desde cuando te habías vuelto tan perceptivo? Eso era algo que ni siquiera surcaba tu mente siguiera divagando en el verdadero estado Ahome… no podías evitar preocuparte y sentir que algo no iba como debería de ser.

Por decimoctava vez en el día fuiste hacia aquel pozo que comunicaba el mundo de ella con el tuyo y deseaste ir hasta donde se encontraba la causante de tus penas en estos instantes…solo para saber que estaba bien…no lo tenía que saber realmente nadie, simplemente irías e investigarías que todo estuviera en orden luego volverías y fingirías que todo estaba tal cual como ella lo había dejado días atrás… antes de partir.

…pero cuando ibas a entrar al pozo parabas en seco y te dejabas caer hacia atrás mientras te decías a ti mismo que no debías ir por la única razón de que ella quería estar sola, aunque su petición libremente la podrías pasar sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento y con más razón sabiendo que tal vez realmente estuviera mal e intentara no preocuparte. Quedaba esa posibilidad, pero al final te frenabas y volvías al campamento a esperar como los demás chicos la llegada de Ahome y sus radiantes sonrisas de ánimo para continuar con su búsqueda.

Te montabas en aquel árbol a mirar caer el sol e imaginar como todo volvería a la normalidad en cuanto ella llegara ... en los últimos días los ánimos se habían vuelto algo pesados y fríos cuando Ahome estaba con ellos y aunque nadie decía nada todos notaban la repentina frialdad y las sonrisas escasas de su rostro.

Pero alguien te interrumpió aquellos pensamientos que te traías últimamente o mejor dicho hace unos cuantos días y que ahora estaban más presentes en tu cabeza al no sentir la presencia de ella cerca de ti.

—Inuyasha…¿Cuándo volverá Ahome?—volvió a preguntarte el monje por decimoquinta vez en el día y tratando de olvidarlas de cuando le diste la noticia de que se iba por unos días y lo que venía hasta hoy, habías tenido suficiente de tanta preguntas y más si solo lo hacían para presionarte.

De alguna manera habías captado las constantes preguntas solo indicaban una cosa y esa era que fuera y la trajeras de vuelta a este mundo…pero ella debía de volver sola como te lo había prometido… no iría tras ella, en que me había convertido ante ellos… ¿en su niñero? Pues no.

—Ya te dije que mañana… ¡no molestes!

—Inuyasha… ¿no será que le hiciste algo a la señorita Ahome?

—Ya te dije que no Miroku— comenzaste a protestar mientras bajabas de aquel árbol y aterrizabas silenciosamente en la mullida hierba— ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo siempre el culpable? ¡No le he hecho nada! Deja de culparme a mí, quien sabe que le hiciste tu…con esas manos tan atrevidas que tienes—dijiste, intentado no pensar que tal vez tu tenias la culpa en todo esto y que no estabas haciendo nada por mejorarlo.

—Me ofendes con tus palabras Inuyasha—susurro avergonzado y con deje de ofendido mientras se alejaba de donde te encontrabas tu y retomaba el camino hasta el campamento pero se detuvo y volvió a decir sin mirar—yo soy muy respetuoso con la señorita pero, Inuyasha… ¿hace cuanto no ves a la señorita Kikio?

Observaste el cuerpo de él volver a retomar el camino mientras la pregunta seguía flotando en el aire convirtiéndose en algo difícil de respirar, luego agachaste la mirada y pensaste en su último encuentro…

—Hace seis días—respondiste en voz alta pero el monje ya se había perdido entre los árboles.

No lo habías captado…solo hasta hoy y finalmente lo habías comprendido.

Hace seis días ella había mermado su calidez y solo ahora lo notabas; sacaste como conclusión final volviendo a recordar el rostro de ella en tus manos…en aquel abrazo que se dieron y que de alguna manera deseaste que con el se encontrara mejor…pero se había ido y solo te quedaba esperar.

…pero y si no volvía; no pudiste evitar sacar esa conclusión que te asustaba un poco.

Volviste a subir en aquel árbol como un lugar de apoyo y reflexión mientras observabas el crepúsculo frente a ti.

Ahora te sentías peor de lo que estabas anteriormente y aunque no entendieras el motivo del porque ella se encontraba así no pudiste evitar sentir aquella culpa que se estaba deslizando por tu conciencia.

— ¡PERO SI NO HICE NADA!

Gritaste a los aires logrando espantar algunos cuervos que se abrieron paso con su aleteo al silencio hacia quien sabe que parte del bosque.

…ya casi terminaba el día…repetías en tu mente en una constante urgencia por acallar aquella voz acusatoria que te gritaba en la cabeza, aturdiéndote el juicio.

Intentaste dormir, nuevamente pero te llego la alarmada voz de el pequeño zorro desde abajo…maldijiste y dirigiste tu rostro hacia el peño que te mirada con algo de rencor en sus ojos.

— ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo…chiquillo?

—Inuyasha…ve por Ahome, ahora.

— ¿Quién te crees para ordenarme? Ya dije que no iré, ella dijo que vendría así que simplemente asimila la idea.

—Todo esto debe ser por tu culpa…¡perro insensible!

Bajaste rápidamente de aquel sitio pero en cuando ibas a dirigirle un golpe al pequeño el ya no se encontrabas presente…observaste a lo lejos como el zorro desaparecía entre los matorrales.

Soltaste un bufido de exasperación y dirigiste tu mirada al cielo…solo falta que viniera Sango y eso ya sería el colmo.

Ya había oscurecido y no podías pegar un ojo con tanta pensadera, así que decidiste caminar un poco para disipar tu mente de aquellos pensamientos que te estaban volviendo un tanto loco.

Caminaste inconscientemente…observando la paz que se olía en el ambiente.

Lo disfrutaste.

Pero te detuviste al reconocer el lugar en donde te encontrabas…hasta tu propia mente te juega trucos viles en tu contra.

— ¡Demonios!...Ahome todo esto es tu culpa—le gritaste al pozo, intentando que la voz de ella te respondiera, pero eso no sucedería.

Lo observaste por unos minutos eternos dudando en que hacer y finalmente tu cuerpo se movió solo por una fuerza que tu consideraste la maldita conciencia y que realmente iba camuflada entre el desespero de no saber cómo se encontraba.

Cuando finalmente todo dejo de tener color frente a tus ojos…escuchaste como ya no se escuchaba el sonido del viento o de los arboles…habías llegado y reconociste el característico aroma de aquel lugar.

Saliste de un salto y te encaminaste hacia la puerta, intentando no llamar la atención y muchos menos que alguien más que él se enterara de su visita ese día.

Viste como las luces de la casa de ella se encontraban encendidas y la habitación en la cual ella debía de estar, se encontraba apagada… frunciste el ceño…ya se habría dormido… ¿tan pronto?

No lo pensaste por mucho y saltaste hasta caer con un sonido sordo encima de la tejas frete a la ventana de Ahome…lentamente dirigiste tu manos hasta esta y con un rápido movimiento la abriste descubriendo con una triste mirada que ella no se encontraba allí.

…debía estar abajo con su familia.

Ingresaste al área reviviendo los recuerdos que poseías de la habitación de ella pero en cuanto sentiste más claramente el aroma te tensaste al sospechar algo que de improviso surco tu mente.

…su cuarto no olía tan fuerte a ella como debería de oler.

Si reconocías el aroma de ella en su habitación, pero no había entrado aquí, estabas seguro de lo que pasaba por tu mente y de alguna extraña forma empezaste a desesperarte por saber donde se había metido.

Abriste la puerta de aquella habitación y bajaste las escaleras intentando sentir el aroma de ella…pero nada.

Escuchaste la risa de la familia de ella cerca y apuraste el paso.

Abriste aquella puerta bruscamente y te encontraste con un trió de ojos asustadizos y con la comida a medio camino.

— ¡¿Ahome no ha venido?!—dijiste con cierto poder en tu voz recién adquirido por las innumerables imágenes de ella tal vez perdida en quien sabe qué lugar de tu mundo.

—No…ella no ha venido desde hace un mes…

No esperaste más respuesta y saliste de aquella casa como alma que lleva el diablo.

Algo no iba bien…que le había sucedido.

Pero te detuviste antes de entrar al pozo…y pensaste.

—Me habrá mentido—susurraste solo para ti…ella nunca haría eso.

Desechaste esa idea e ingresaste al pozo de un salto.

La buscarías y la encontrarías…de eso estabas seguro.

Pero al llegar no contaste con otro factor….con el factor Kikio que se podía observar a unas cuantas distancias de aquel lugar observando hacia el horizonte con mirada fría…como la tenia últimamente.

—Kikio…—susurraste temeroso y con algo de felicidad, ella te observo con sus imperturbables ojos y luego te sonrió…después de ver aquel gesto se te olvido por completo a la persona que buscabas.

…todo había cambiado de sentido para tus ojos en esos instantes.

* * *

Ta taa ta tannnnn

Jejeje final…? Mmmm no aun no y pues que sucederá con la búsqueda… ¿Qué ve Inuyasha en Kikio?... (Es linda si…pero está muerta) no creo tener esa respuesta más bien la Rumiko o el imborrable recuerdo de su amado pasado.

En fin…seguiré bueno, espero les guste y que vean mi nueva creación jejejejeje me parece más que estará muy buena…se llama LOS DESTINADOS… y pues…dejen RW, doy gracias a los que lo dejaron por anticipado, los que pasan de largo, no tengo comentarios para ellos.

Sayonara y mil besos para todos se les quiere.

ShaDark


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!!!! Aquí vengo con la actualización y pues no ****sé si les agrade, pero este capítulo es como sabrán de kikio y me agrado como termino saliendo y no es fácil tratar con un personaje que odias (ahora menos que antes) pero tan maduro a la vez.**

**No sé, un auto reto y espero lo disfruten y que hayan valido mis esfuerzos.**

**Se les quiere mucho a las que dejaron rw anteriormente sin ellas no estaría este capítulo y solo espero que continúen con este proceso que sigue en crecimientos en mi mente porque de alguna manera este fic me encanta y es porque tiene aquel sentimiento en especial: MIS PROEMTROS 100 RW…jejejejej.**

**Cuídese y recuerden que lo que reconozcan hace parte de la gran obra de Rumiko y que a mí solo me pertenece la historia. Jejejej **

**Arigato a todS y a…LEER!**

**

* * *

  
**

**CAPITULO 4**

…**..Kikio……**

Su rostro continuaba inexpresivo, con aquella mascara tallada desde que volvió a la vida y ahora deambula por aquel bosque intentando conseguir más alimento a su débil cuerpo… más luz a su vida, aunque ya no existiese vida, aunque ya no hubiese luz para ella.

Su cuerpo se hacía pesado mientras aquella ultima rasión se comenzaba a extinguir y las serpientes tardaban en volver, quisiste sentarte y esperar, pero como siempre algo te levanto de aquella gran raíz…algo que habías perdido y que volviste a recuperar aunque no estuviera contigo y caminara cerca de…_ella_. La que en tu ausencia logro despertar aquel humanos que existía en él y que tu siempre deseaste compartir hasta el final de tus días…siempre con él.

…débiles sentimientos, débiles acciones, débil cuerpo.

Pero el destino te tenía algo diferente y ahora te mueves con los vivos aunque tú alma la creas tan lejos, junto a él….junto a ella. Te muevas con un propósito que te mantiene en pie y es el terminar junto a él, aunque te condenes, aunque se lo arrebates, aunque te conviertas…en una asesina, ya no importa, ya te condenaste, ya estas muerta.

No te imaginas porque aun conservas un corazón puro, capaz de lograr disipar toda la maldad que se encuentra cerca y de odiar con tanto ímpetu a los seres que te arrebataron tu oportunidad de ser feliz.

Sentiste a tus servidoras llegar y abriste las manos para recibir el poder y la magia que traían consigo…tu única salvación, tu única opción de intentar conseguir tus objetivos, tu última oportunidad…y no pensabas en dejarla ir.

Aunque te convirtieras en aquella que se alimenta de almas y te consumes en las penas de estas… en aquel dolor compartido.

Tu cuerpo brilla y recuperas nuevamente las energías.

Continuaste con tu caminar monótono hacia donde lo creías que estaba.

Tristemente la noche estaba tan silenciosa como tu alma y tan fría como tu piel.

Continuaste tu camino pero ahora con un nuevo rumbo movido por la curiosidad recién aparecida, aquella que habías creído inexistente pero que había surgido repentinamente al pasar cerca de un aura sumamente conocida, pero con la diferencia de que esta era tan maligna como pura… una combinación que de alguna manera te parecía tan inverosímil que te motivo a mover tus pasos hacia aquel lugar.

Te moviste tan silenciosa como un susurro, dejándote llevar por el aire y sintiendo el ambiente cada vez más cargado de aquellas auras que intentaban dominarse, controlarse, porque si…había una más.

Las serpientes se alejaron de ti y continuaste por aquel campo un poco obstruido por la maleza, pero pasaste sin problemas, casi se podría decir que no te rozaron ni un centímetro de tu piel y llegaste donde se lograba ver una pareja.

Agudizaste la mirada para poder distinguir bien las siluetas que se abrazaban silenciosamente…aunque viéndolo mejor, solo una abrazaba a la otra, un cuerpo femenino y pequeño a comparación del otro que era fuertemente envuelto por los brazos de ella…casi intentándose fundir en el…ambos cabellos brillaban con una intensidad hermosa, el plateado de él, con aquel azabache…se combinaban logrando una armonía tan perfecta que era dolorosa.

…no pudiste evitar igualar esa imagen, en tu pasado, en tus recuerdos junto a _él_…

Seguiste de espectadora, mirando en silencio y sintiendo lo que transmitía el aire alrededor de aquellos cuerpos, una tranquilidad que transmitía angustia, no sabias porque identificabas tan bien aquellos sentimientos, pero se podían palpar en el aire…una necesidad, se necesitaban el uno al otro, se complementaban y lo relacionaste con tu pasado nuevamente porque de alguna forma tu también te creíste el complemento de _Inuyasha_ al igual que tu el de _él_.

El solo se dejaba abrazar, tan frio como siempre había sido y como lo recordabas en tus borrosos recuerdos, tan alejado y no pudiste evitar sorprenderte al notar aquellos sentimientos que lograbas distinguir en sus ojos que se perdían por el horizonte frente a él…lejos de la vista de ella, en sus ojos había sorpresa, satisfacción… de…

Deseaste no nombrar la última palabra y así lo hiciste callándote esa verdad y guardándola en tus memorias al haberla reconocido y a la vez reconociendo el portador de aquel sentimiento que nunca imaginaste que habitara en aquel frio corazón…porque si, ahora veías la imagen de un corazón en sus ojos, y deseaste tener uno en tus manos y atesorarlo junto al tuyo…hasta que se escapara el último aliento de tu boca y se perdiera para siempre junto a él…para siempre.

Repentinamente el te percibió después de aquel sonoro suspiro y sus ojos te encontraron, aquel dorado congelado y frio que siempre había tenido…nunca cambiaria Sesshomaru…te observaba con una intensidad que te hubiera logrado temblar, pero no sucedió, lo seguiste observando, mostrando que lo reconocías y que también los sentimientos que albergaban sus testarudos ojos…te exigió que te fueses con aquellos fríos ojos y así lo hiciste pero no pudiste evitar que aquella oración cruzara tu cabeza…

…siempre tan testarudo Sesshomaru.

Te comenzaste a alejar de la imagen, de la pareja y darles la privacidad que le habías arrebatado en tu querer conocer e identificar el aura de el medio hermano de Inuyasha… y las observaste tan nítidas, la de él de un color purpura que se mezclaba con una niebla color negro… y la otra era casi tan intensa como la tuya…con un color casi rosado y abrigador en el aire…pero había más poder en la de él.

No reconociste el aura de la mujer que lo acompañaba…y comenzaste a alejarte pero repentinamente notaste como ella alejaba su rostro de aquellos cabellos platinados de él…la reconociste al instante y no pudiste evitar que el asombro se cruzara por tu mente… nunca lo imaginaste, y su nombre se cruzo por tu mente como si fuese el tuyo mismo.

…Ahome.

Te alejaste lo más pronto que pudiste, pero antes de partir notaste como él te dejaba de observar para fijar sus ojos en ella… ¿qué era lo que sucedía allí?

…era mejor no conocerlo.

Continuaste tu camino, ahora un poco mas apurado que anteriormente y solo era por el hecho de alejarte lo más pronto de la pareja que anteriormente espiabas y encontrar un poco de tranquilidad para tu razón. Las serpientes te alcanzaron de inmediato y te reconforto su compañía al instante.

Poco a poco vislumbraste un claro en donde la luz y la tranquilidad se hacía más placentera, así que agilizaste tu caminar pero te detuviste en cuanto intentaste cruzar el lindero de las sombras de los árboles y la plateada luz que caía directamente y sin ninguna interferencia.

…sentiste la presencia de él…de Inuyasha y tu corazón se cubrió con los recuerdos que inundaron tu mente; tan cálidos y a la vez tan fríos. Respiraste profundamente y diste otro paso.

Te encontraste con aquel pozo en donde sabias ella había llegado a tu mundo, y de el provenía la presencia del mitad bestia…del que te había condenado.

Él salió de aquel pozo con la máscara de preocupación y un poco de ira enmarcada en sus perfectas facciones…el ceño fruncido al igual que su nariz, los labios apretados en duras líneas y la mirada perdida observando el horizonte… ¿en que estaba pensando que no te noto de inmediato como siempre lo hacía? por lo general él te encontraba al instante sin tu siquiera moverte o llamarlo y ahora estando tu al frente no te notaba…solo lo hizo hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los tuyos y aquella mascara se cayó instantáneamente dándole paso a la que siempre lo acompañaba cuando estaba contigo…sonreíste en tu mente porque sabias que él se encontraba feliz en ese instante y lo que sea que cruzaba por su cabeza era cosa del pasado y ahora solo te pertenecía a ti.

—_Kikio_

No sabias el porqué su voz aun te provocaba aquellas sensaciones tan gratificantes con solo susurrar tu nombre y aun cuando seguías muerta…te sentiste feliz y quisiste ir y abrazarlo, pero te detuviste y dejaste que él lo hiciese…y así lo hizo después de observarte por unos segundos placenteros pero a la vez eternos acallando la espera, camino sereno pero con emoción en sus ojos y en cada paso que daba y sus brazos que te envolvieron con aquella fuerza que te hacía sentir viva y feliz.

Nuevamente estaban juntos.

Pero su anterior rostro se volvió cruzar por tu mente opacando el moemtno que estaban compartiendo y no pudiste evitar comenzar a alejarte de él… ¿qué era lo que buscaba allí? y aunque la respuesta la conocías no querías aceptarla.

— ¿Qué hacías en ese pozo…inuyasha?

Él dirigió sus ojos hacia el pozo, y aquella mirada volvió a surgir levemente…sentiste algo parecido a los celos…él te pertenecía, aunque no se lo dijeses y el no lo supiera de tus labios.

—_Buscaba a Ahome…no aparece y me preocupe, pero ya no importa—_dijo lo ultimo encontrándose con tus ojos y sonriendo de inmediato, no era suficiente para ti.

— _¿_porque ya no importa…?

—_Porque…estas tu_

— ¿y si está en peligro?

—_Sé…que no lo esta_

—y entonces ¿por qué estabas preocupado por ella?

—_Aun no llega_

— ¿Qué harás entonces?

Pero no hubo respuesta y sus ojos opacados estaban fijos en ti…te ardió algo en tu corazón al saber que ella era la culpable de todos esos sentimientos que habitan en él y no pudiste evitar acercarte y juntar tus labios con los cálidos de él… tan vivaces como siempre, el te acepto, nunca te rechazo aunque sabia tu condición actual, aun albergaba aquel sentimiento y te sentiste viva, feliz y con mucha luz.

Sus brazos te envolvieron y tú separaste tus labios de los de él para sentir más su abrazo, te escondiste en su pecho y te dejaste llevar.

—Ella, está bien—susurraste en un vago intento de calmarlo.

— _¿Como lo sabes?...aunque ahora no importe._

—Porque la vi… esta cerca.

Sus brazos se tensaron a tu alrededor e instintivamente al sentir aquella reacción te alejaste de él con pesar.

Miraste sus ojos y notaste que no estaban fijos en ti…si no por aquella zona de la cual tú habías llegado, el ceño estaba fruncido y las orejas se movían rápidamente en aquella dirección.

—Es importante para ti…—susurraste con pesar, y aquel calor se alejo de tu cuerpo, tan rápido como había surgido—…vete.

Él te miro confundido y nuevamente una daga te cruzo el pecho.

Terminaste de separarte de su pecho y con tu mente llamaste a las almas hasta ti…llegaron y te envolvieron el intento detenerte pero se lo impediste con tus ojos…—hasta pronto….Inuyasha—susurraste y te alejaste de aquel lugar elevada por las serpientes.

Escuchaste algo de la voz de inuyasha…un detente, pero era mejor darle su espacio.

No estaba para ti sola, como lo tuviste en el pasado, ahora su corazón lo compartías y te dolía intensamente…pero lo que vieron tus ojos te dieron esperanzas.

…pronto, sentías que prontamente el seria solo para ti.

Aunque el sufriese y el testarudo de Sesshomaru lo aceptara.

…pronto.

* * *

**Tatatatatattannn!!!!!!**

**Opinen…dejen sus comentarios, DEJEN RW y ayuden a alborotar a esta musa rebelde.**

**Jejeje cuídense y muchos besos a los que dejan Rw se les agradece inmensamente.**

**Sayonara…ShaDark**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! (me tapo la cara de la vergüenza ) si, perdón por la demora pero no saben lo que mi vida afronta en estos instante y aunque sé que no es escusa complican mi tiempo de escritura y por ende todo conlleva a todo.**

**Pues solo son tres factores:**

**La universidad y aunque esta nunca fue motivo de atrasar mis escritos no se qué tan valedero sea pero tiene un 5 % que ver.**

**Estoy castigada y pues el computador lo tengo muy limitadas veces…solo cuando mi padre no está para sacarme de él y pus esta solo afecta un 15% que aunque es poco, pero también afecta a mi musa.**

**Y esta las más poderosa es que un hombre (llamado con el titulo de novio) puede acaparar tus segundos maravillándote y alejándote inconscientemente de la escritura porque quieres estas más tiempo con él que en tu misma casa o universidad (que son los lugares donde escribo)80% calculados meticulosamente por mi calculadora al hacer los cálculos de lo que hago jeje. **

**tratare deactualizar mas pronto, pero algo nuevo es que estoy haciendo los capitulos mas largos, jejej intentare hacerlos largos, sera una de mis promesas por le momento y el de tratar de actualizar rapido, pero como digo, los factores paremian mucho jejeje.  
**

**Jejejejejee igual aquí vengo con este capítulo y espero lo disfruten porque ahora si volvemos al punto de las parejas principales…**

**A leer!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**CAPITULO 5**

(Ahome)

Te sentiste frustrada después de horas caminar en la noche y sin ningún posible camino cerca, estabas exhausta y sedienta, además que comenzabas a sentir el cansancio de tus pies y tu mochila se hacía más pesada a tus espaldas. La noche sorpresivamente dejo de ser tan fría como lo había estado hace unas cuantas horas atrás, para convertirse en el calor recién adquirido por la caminata sin "sentido aparente"…aunque lo tenias muy claro momentos atrás antes de tomar la decisión, ahora te arrepentías porque no sabias hacia donde te dirigías y probablemente nunca encontrarías lo que buscabas.

…porque si, había alguien a quien deseas ver y que ese había sido el momento perfecto para mentir a última hora e irte hacia a quien sabe qué lugar en busca de un ser que tal vez no le caigas tan bien como te hubiera gustado que fuese y que probablemente no estuviera por los lugares en que tú estabas. Tal vez había sido un error el que no hubieras optado por hacer lo que le habías dicho que harías a Inuyasha, pero ahora…ahora que no sabias hacia donde te dirigías y que te perturbaba el conocimiento de no encontrarlo y de terminar perdida y finalmente devorada por quien sabe que monstruo era aun más perturbador que el no hacer lo que debías hacer y dejar de un lado tus arrebatos circunstanciales y sorpresivos que surgían repentinamente en ti.

Recordaras que nunca habían tenido el resultado deseado y casualmente hoy era uno de eso días en los que tus planes se escapaban de tus manos, en tu contra, volvíendose en circunstancias sin sentido y en una pérdida de tiempo…típico de ti Ahome, te recriminaste mentalmente y dejaste que un suspiro se escapase de tus labios liberando todo ese aire acumulado en tus pulmones.

Te mordiste la lengua por decimoctava vez en la noche e intentaste dar otro paso pero una raíz se interpuso en tu camino, logrando derribarte y sacando protestas de tus labios y provocándoles un dolor a tus ya adoloridos músculos.

—Demonios—te quejaste mientras te girabas y quedabas con tu mirada dirigida al oscuro cielo y evitabas hacer más esfuerzo, dejando que tu cuerpo se relajase y buscara un poco de descanso mientras ingeniabas algo para llegar al pozo o en su defecto que alguien te ayudara a llegar a el…las dos cosas sonaban igual de complicadas que ingeniar el plan.

…estabas perdida, te repetías constantemente y te reprochabas al mismo tiempo de tus arrebatos sin sentido.

Dejaste que un grito de exasperación de saliese de tu garganta liberando levemente toda aquella frustración que sentías acumulada en tu cuerpo…cerraste los ojos y fue cuestión de segundos para que tu cuerpo dejara de obedecerte y se dejara llevar por los brazos de Morfeo llevándote hacia el mundo de los sueños en el cual muy seguramente te volverías a encontrar con aquellos ojos dorados que últimamente, hacia cinco días visitaban tus noches y perturbaba tus pensamientos.

Sesshomaru había logrado subliminar tu mente, cambiando tus sentimientos y convirtiéndolos más turbios y complicados de analizar, cambiando el resonar de tus latidos, cambiando el aleteo insistente en tu estomago y reconfortándote la mente con los recuerdos.

Te dejaste llevar, como lo habías hecho la primera noche, te dejaste influenciar por sus hilos y ahora bailabas a un ritmo que no conocías y que movía el solo pensamientos de la presencia de aquel magnifico ser que encontraste en esa noche.

Y anhelabas mas y te conformaste con sentirlo ahí aquella noche, en silencio, pero los humanos siempre quieren más…y eras una humana, una muy humana para tu desgracia ya que eras débil y por ser débil no podías aspirar a alguien tan poderoso, tal vez ese era el problema, no querías admitirlo, pero, ahí seguía ese pensamiento, eras demasiado poco para algo tan grande.

Y te regañabas por tener ese absurdo pensamiento, lo seguías haciendo por seguir albergando esa respuesta latente en tus memorias, en tu sentido racional y te recriminabas a la vez por serlo.

Porque no tendrías a ninguno de los hermanos…ni al medio y ahora menos al completo.

Sentiste como poco a poco la inconsciencia te vencía…y el sueño se hacía presente. A lo lejos viste la luz…una intensa y llamativa luz se observaba a lo lejos y como buena curiosa que eras te dejaste llevar y abandonaste la conciencia y te perdiste en la inconsciencia de tu mente.

_Caminar era tranquilo cuando aquella tranquila aura te tocaba, respirar se hacía placentero cuando sentías el aroma a bosque en tus pulmones, sonreír se hacía fácil cuando no tenias preocupaciones y todo estaba rodeado por el color verde y el tibio sol te rosaba la piel en una cálida caricia que te recordaba a la caricia de tu madre. Volviste a inhalar el puro aire y una sonrisa volvió a surcar en tu rostro._

_Caminaste tranquilamente reconociendo el lugar como aquel sitio que guardabas la esperanza en donde lo volverías a encontrar, encontraste cada flor silvestre idéntica a como la recordabas, cada pequeña roca en el mismo lugar en donde los habías visto por última vez y nuevamente reconociste aquel árbol a lo lejos, aquel que era más grande que los otros sobresalía del dosel que observabas a lo alto y tus dedos se movieron expectantes cuando recordaste quien estaba ahí, comenzaste a caminar un poco más animada y sin dejar perder aquella sonrisa de tus labios._

_Y te detuviste._

_Y lo observaste a lo lejos._

_Y sonríete nuevamente._

_Y caminaste más lentamente reanudando tu anhelado acercamiento, disfrutando los segundos y como el aire adquiría un nuevo aroma._

_Y el hormigueo te recorrió los dedos de tus manos, ansiando tocar su tersa piel._

_Y deseaste tener las delicadas hebras de sus plateados cabellos en tus manos, en tus dedos...Acariciando tu piel._

_Y deseaste su mirada…aquella mirada la quisiste para ti en esos instantes, aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados, deseaste que los abriese y te observase tan intensamente como lo hacen dos amantes al reencontrarse, como lo hacen dos enamorados, dos personas que se pierden en el iris del otro; anhelándose en su acordado silencio…hasta tenerlo todo y nunca jamás dejarlo ir._

_Y te detuviste a centímetros de su cuerpo, y notaste que aun seguía en su hermoso letargo._

_Y detallaste su rostro, las perfectas facciones, los perfectos tatuajes que adornaban sus rostros. Acercaste tu mano hacia su rostro, y lo admiraste en silencio mientras te deleitabas con la suavidad de su piel en tus manos…acariciaste las marcas en sus mejillas, y por último la perfecta luna en su frente, rozando accidentalmente el cabello que caía grácilmente en su frente…todo en el era perfecto, porque sabias que él era poseedor de un fuerte cuerpo, y de un indomable espíritu._

_Repentinamente abrió los ojos y tus manos dio a parar en sus poderosas garras, profesándote una mirada intensa y con dejes de superioridad en esta…no era de su agrado que estuvieras invadiendo su espacio personal sin su consentimientos…pero los humanos son muy curiosos y no teníamos remedio…y menos alguien como tu Ahome que sentías cada vez más intenso ese deseo de sentirlo más cerca de ti, de escuchar su voz y conocer el interior de su mente…te asustaste en esos instantes de sorpresa pero luego todo fue menguando mientras sucumbías en el dorado de sus ojos y te dejabas ir en la repentina y tranquila mirada que te dirigía._

_Sus ojos tuvieron un leve cambio y lentamente, sin aflojar su agarre de tu mano dirigió sus ojos hacia un punto en especifico, mostrando claramente una leve molestia en su mirada, no pude evitar voltear también y encontrarme con la intensa mirada dorada de él…de Inuyasha que nos miraba inquisitoriamente y con una muy clara mirada de disgusto en sus facciones…que iba mutándose a una de clara ira._

_Susurraste su nombre…y todo volvió a ser negro._

Abriste los ojos lentamente, disfrutando del reconfortante y tibio calor que te rozaba el rostro.

Te incorporaste levemente aun sin abrir tus ojos, te rascaste el cuello perezosamente y moviste tus pies para que terminara de pasar el hormigueo matutino que siempre se apoderaba de tus músculos cada vez que dormías.

Y un solo sonido te alerto que no estabas sola…

Y una fragancia te inundo repentinamente.

Y un calor te inundo el rostro solo en pensar en aquella posibilidad.

Y tu cuerpo se estremeció con el hormigueo que se te hacia tan familiar cada vez que estas expectante.

Y sonreíste.

Y su leve respiración se extendió por el espacio y nuevamente tu corazón brinco…porque de alguna manera su respirar lo hacías único a tus oídos.

Porque estaba ahí, después de lo que habías hecho, de lo que anhelaste nuevamente su compañía…ahí estaba y te hacia tan feliz como hace ratos no te sentías.

Y abriste los ojos lentamente, esperando que tu cuerpo y mente no te traicionase como lo habían hecho últimamente y que todo aquel esfuerzo aun siguiera valiendo la pena.

…porque sabias que el momento que compartiste aquella noche realmente había significado para ti y que jamás la olvidarías y aun seguía latente en tu memoria.

Abriste los ojos y te encontraste con el ámbar de su mirada.

Sonreíste y contemplaste extasiada la belleza de aquel ser iluminado por la luz de aquella tarde.

—_Sesshomaru— _Salió aquel nombre con cierto valor agregado…tu emoción en aquella simple y a la vez magnifica palabra.

El no dijo nada, te siguió observando en su silencio, en el que ya te sentías un poco cómoda con tan solo estar cerca de él una noche.

Que debías hacer…lo tenias tan cerca como siempre lo habías deseado y el mutismo se adueñaba ahora de tu garganta. Estabas tan impresionada que muy seguramente algún ser te había mordido la lengua y ahora solo se miraban intensamente.

Como si fuese meses en vez de días el tiempo en el que no se veían y aun así… seguían observándose con la misma intensidad y añoranza.

Suspiraste y te levantaste de aquel sitio en el cual reposabas desde la noche anterior.

Dejaste tu mochila y ahora más liviana te acercaste hasta donde estaba él.

En silencio y luego te sentaste a una prudente distancia de donde él se encontraba, casi esperando que él no se alejase con tu cercanía…pero no lo hizo y en tu pecho se inflo la alegría.

—Hola…Sesshomaru—soltaste aquellas frases con cierta alegría marcada en cada silaba, dejando que una de tus cálidas sonrisas se abriese campo en tu rostro y sentiste que aquel gesto era solo para él.

Todo lo que ahora sentías era por él y eso te daba una luz de esperanza porque finalmente había algo diferente que sentir por otra persona, diferente a Inuyasha y sentir nuevamente toda aquella emoción…aunque no sabrías si era un sentimiento mutuo, te abría unas leves esperanzas en tu futuro, porque podías olvidar o al menos superar sentimientos y simplemente seguir con tu vida y conocer.

Sonreíste aun más y sorprendentemente su voz aunque de alguna manera acida y despectiva se abrió pasó hasta tus oídos, lográndote sacar unos escalofríos.

— _¿…a que viene esa cara?—_ fue casi un susurro y lo produjo con su indiferente voz…sentiste algo de pena, pero te alegraste a la vez porque de alguna manera esas eran las primeras palabras que cruzaban desde que lo conocías y de alguna manera te sentiste en compañía de alguien.

— ¿Cuál?...—una de sus cejas se alzo inmediatamente que la pregunta broto de mis labios, casi como una automática respuesta a mi pregunta— ¡ah! Solo estoy contenta de verte.— instantáneamente caíste en la cuenta de la verdad de tus palabras y de que estas se habían salido de tu boca y daban una clara declaración un poco vergonzosa, dejaste caer tu rostro azorado de la vergüenza mientras aun sentías la intensa mirada de su mirada sobre ti.

Dejaste que pasaran unos segundos incómodos y finalmente lograste encontrarte con su mirar que aun seguía posado en ti, con indiferencia, casi se podría decir que ni te miraba, era como si mirase el horizonte, como si fuese un alma en pena y el no pudiera verte o no fuera de su interés…pero a la vez sentías su intensidad puesta en ti, sentimientos contradictorios que carcomían tu poca paciencia… repentinamente desvió el rostro, adquiriendo una mirada pensativa e ignorándote sorpresivamente. No sabías cómo sentirte; si desilusionada u ofendida por la repentina actitud optada por el demonio.

Aunque la respuesta era clara…no conocías al demonio completamente y francamente seguías siendo la misma débil humana que acompañaba a su odiado medio hermano…nadie que posiblemente llamara su atención, seguía siendo…invisible para él.

* * *

**Tantan?**

**Dejen rw… tomates, flores? Será que sesshomaru la vuelve a ver? Jejejeje ES SU DEBER!!! Jajajaja **

**Sayonara y mil besos (solo a los que dejan rw…los que ni se dignen a dejarme un hola, no son merecedores de mis beos jump!)**

**ShaDark**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡¡¡Kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Hola a todas…lamento la demora pero sé que no lo lamentaran porque este capitulo es lo que se podría decir lo más maravilloso que me ha sucedido en este día.**

**Capitulo a mando de Sesshomaru y pues claramente este señorito no trae muchas sorpresas y por qué no la misma Ahome con sus arrebatos que jejeje provocaran unos unas cuantas acciones por parte de nuestro amado Yukai.**

**No sé estoy muy feliz de hacer este capi y espero lo disfruten. Podrán notar que es más largo y sustancioso, por tal espero sus comentarios ya que lo hago fiel a los rw que dejan.**

**Espero lo disfruten y lo dejen por escrito.**

**Kiaaa que emoción…..te amo sessho.**

**Recomendación OBLIGATORIA; lean el cap con esta melodía…POR FAVOR NO LE RESTEN PODER A ESTE CAP.**

**SILENT KNIGHT DE VERSAILLES(ES INSTRUMENTAL PERO HAY MUCHOS SENTIMIENTOS EN LAS MELODIAS)**

**Sin más…**

…**A leer!**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 6**

**(…Sesshomaru…)**

¿Y que era lo que venia después de aquella sonrisa? No pudiste evitar preguntarte, porque se te había borrado la parte que seguía de esta, no recordabas la continuación a este sentimiento.

Tenias grabados cada uno de los momentos que habías captado en aquellos días en que la observabas en silencio, alimentando ese rebelde sentimiento que te hacia ir hacia ella. Todos aquellos momentos, sentimientos, rostros; los guardaste y reproducías cuando querías recordarla…una y otra vez, en su agonía, en su soledad…_solo para ti_…nunca la conocías con aquella faceta de añoranza… ¿por verte?..Si. No lo creías y tampoco es que te importase, ¿o si?

Tal vez nunca lo aceptarías de así serlo…_eres demasiado testarudo Sesshomaru, demasiado._

No recordabas que venia después de aquella hermosa mueca en su pálido rostro y simplemente el querer saberlo se hacia necesario en tu interior; porque quieres saberlo todo de ella, de su mundo y tenerlo bajo control para ti, bajo tu estricto dominio y completa supervisión. Como si todo estuviera hecho a tu conveniencia, no te imaginaste volverla a ver, te habías resignado no verla porque así lo habías decidido y ahí estaba nuevamente interrumpiendo el ciclo correcto y pre-establecido por ti mismo.

_Inaceptable, increíble…pero cierto, comenzaba a afectarte seriamente esa chiquilla impertinente, pero tampoco habías hecho algo que realmente la alejase y es que nunca lo viste necesario…ella solo era una entretención, solo para ti…nunca imaginaste que se acercase a ti con que sabe que intenciones._

Como si en algún momento el científico fuera observado por la célula o lo que sea que investigase…irrisorio pero factible en tu caso.

Lo creíste imposible, porque esa era la única razón por la que la mirabas, sabias en tu firme fuero interno que ella jamás se acercaría a ti y menos con un rostro de algo parecido a la felicidad, _desconocida para ti_.

Ya no eras quien observaba y eso de alguna manera te inquietaba.

Tuviste rabia…pero a la vez estabas… ¿contento? No, eso no podría ser posible. Aunque lo sientes y te corriges a ti mismo.

Otra vez sintiéndote débil, entregado a una sensación que no debe existir, a una pasión poco productiva para ti mismo, para tu mundo, para tu control. Porque no…tú no debes sentir, tú simplemente querías ser y ya, solo eso, el resto se podía ir al infierno o a otro lado que no interfiriera tu camino.

Otra vez…

Y sientes rabia

Y la enfrentas nuevamente, ella siente tu mirada y la alza levemente con algo de duda, pero digna, con orgullo, algo que no te gusto ni un poquito, ella no era fuerte y más sin embargo te enfrenta…hay silencio y dejas que tus ojos borden aquel deseo insatisfecho que había se arruinado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero que hasta ahora se hace nuevamente presente y te exige reaccionar.

Ella nota tu sentimiento y su rostro se descompone por leves instantes.

Y algo se mueve dentro de ti…irritándote.

Recuerdas esa imagen…la que ahora hay en su rostro y no puedes evitar sentirte como tu hermano, otro sucio hibrido que logra descomponerle el rostro de esa forma… ¿será que esta viendo a tu hermano en tus ojos?...no, te dices que es imposible, pero aparece la duda.

Y nuevamente te maldices…porque tú nunca dudas.

La odias; porque se atreve a compararte.

Distorsionarte en leves instantes…haberle otorgado un poder a alguien como ella que no era más que la humana que de tiempos hasta ahora había captado tu atención con una valentía poco existente en los humanos, un sentimiento por ayudar en relación con la envidia que los caracterizaba, una calma y a la vez un descontrol de su propio cuerpo, un poder que desconocías, pero que estaba ahí…una magia que intentabas ignorar, _pero que te volvía a atrapar_.

Patético, porque sí, eso era tan patético como ella.

Débil, porque ahora estabas sumido en lo que son sus ojos achocolatados…como la corteza de los arboles, fuertes y a la vez tan débiles ante ti.

Ella es tan diferente de ti…lo sabes, lo afirmas y te desconoces por ello, porque es ella quien lo causa y deseas su vida extinta por tus garras, bajo tu poder y un instinto asesino se aparece. Pero nunca ganan…tu control siempre se hace presente en cada nueva sensación que intenta dominarte.

No eres un simple demonio

…_eres Sesshomaru y ella es solo otra humana más._

_Pero no cambia en nada el solo decirlo, simplemente lo empeora todo._

Y aun asi no dice nada…te sigue observando con todos los matices en su rostro.

Desconocidos, pero que ahora jamás olvidaras; porque no imaginaste querer esos ojos para ti.

—_Aléjate— _susurraste con aquel tono frio que te caracterizaba y que aclaraba claramente que ya era hora de alejarse… ya no era cómodo tenerla cerca, estaba tomando mucho espacio en tu mente.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?—pregunto, ignorando la tuya.

No respondiste, porque estaba claro que no era tu obligación responderle y si así fuese te encargarías de hacer lo contrario.

—_Que poco puedes entender…fui muy claro_

—Respóndeme— y aunque no lo dijo con tono autoritario te choco, porque ¿Quién era ella para exigirte algo? Nadie…aunque llamara tu atención, Nadie…NADIE…_nadie era alguien para decirte que hacer._

—_Es hora de que alguien te enseñe a ubicarte tu posición en estos momentos— _y te moviste rápida y letalmente… tu garra se movió casi por vida propia hacia el pequeño y frágil cuello de ella, sus ojos se cerraron herméticamente ante la expectativa y la sorpresa del movimiento.

…pero no sucedió nada, no hubo ni sangre ni lamentos…y ella continuaba con sus orbes ocultas, sus pestañas acariciaban sus pómulos sonrosados y tu garra se encontraba a la altura de sus ojos, detenido por algo que se crecía más y más…impidiéndote continuar

Ella abrió sus ojos uno por uno, con una lentitud un poco exasperante, pero cuando finalmente te observaba. Volvió a adquirir aquel rostro altanero y te susurro casi con mofa que nuevamente te disgusto, ella se estaba tomando demasiados privilegios.

—No me intimidas—Atajó Ahome y reconociste esa mirada que le indicaba que tu no sería capaz de hacerle daño. Ya no y eso por algún motivo se te hizo una verdad que jamás aceptarías.

—_Seguro que podría hacerlo_—contestaste fríamente. _– Si sigues así de irrespetuosa al dirigirme la palabra, terminarás por colmar mi paciencia… Sé que no querrás ver eso._

Ya era hora de que se fuera y te dejara en paz. Volviendo a los brazos de Inuyasha, a los que no debió alejarse por quien sabe qué razón y donde ya era momento de regresar.

— ¿Cuándo dejaras de parecer ignorarme?

Esa niña estaba hecha de imprudencia y de las más potente, pero que solo un ser como ella podría entrometerse tanto en la vida de alguien sin saber qué es lo mejor para sí misma.

Estaba arto de verle y más de escucharla.

Estaba metiéndose demasiado.

Demasiado para ella.

Dejaste salir un bufido y desviaste el rostro restándole importancia.

Pero ella se movió en un acto irreflexivo y tú reaccionaste de inmediato capturando sus manos entre tus garras…

—Mírame cuando te este hablando.

Eso si te sorprendió y casi te ríes en tu cara de saber que sonaría mas a gruñido porque sentías risa y rabia a la vez…simplemente la miraste con aquel deje que simbolizaba claramente que debía corregir sus palabras.

—Lo-lo siento…no debí. — dijo desviando su rostro hacia otro lado y ejerciendo un leve forcejeo para liberarse de tu agarre.

Pero jamás lograría liberarse por sí sola. La apretaste un poco, deseabas verla sufriendo, porque ella no debía estar aquí, ni hablarte, ni mirarte…debió quedarse en el rol de ser observada.

Te acercaste para corroborar algo que querías descubrir, te acercaste sin siquiera avisar, total hacías lo que querías y solo estuviste a leves centímetros de ella, simplemente viéndola más detalladamente y sintiendo las reacciones que tomaba el cuerpo de ella con tu cercanía y una cercanía impuesta por ti…ejerciste un poco mas de presión y ella se descompuso totalmente en acto seguido de tu actuar.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y su rostro se coloreo con un tono rojo.

—Me-me haces daño—susurro con voz lastimera y el rostro comprimido…pero sonrosado

Te sentías extraño, diferente cuando estabas con ella. Era como compartir tiempo con Lin solo que… se diferenciaban en que ella no alababa cada cosa que tu decías. Te enfrentaba y recién habías descubierto que no te temía.

Finalmente, acababas de comprobar que su corazón latía _por ti, _por la forma en que la mirabas. Eso… te hacía sentirte insólitamente elogiado.

Y por primera vez desde que habías comenzado a observarla desde lejos te sentiste tan bien que era agradable y por alguna extraña razón te dejaste embriagar por el extraño calor que comenzaba a envolverte.

La observaste por primera vez completamente, comenzaste a grabar nuevamente el rostro de ella, reemplazando el que había de ella y mostrándote una que solo era para ti, recibir la mirada de una mujer solo para ti y dejarla allí.

Y lo quisiste y tal vez querrías olvidarlo más tarde, pero ahora realmente esas miradas solo debían ser para ti y jamás debían volver a aparecer en aquel rostro, dedicado en algo que no seas tú.

Esa mirada era tuya. Ella era tuya, porque él la había observado, la había detallado y la había reconocido como compatible y entonces allí decidió que querría tocarla y liberaste sus manos. Acercando una levemente hacia su rostro, no esperaste su aprobación, total igual lo habrías hecho sin siquiera inmutarte.

Esperaste instantes gratificantes para deleitarte con el martilleo que surgía del pecho de ella y luego posaste tu nívea mano sobre la cálida mejilla de ella.

_En ese instante te pertenecía, solo a ti._

No imaginaste que deseabas tocarla en vez de solo observarla y es que lo viste tan improbable e imposible; no porque no pudiese hacerlo, tú no te limitabas…era que te resultaba imposible dejar que progresara eso que había avivado la llama en ti. Y cuando la tocaste supiste que realmente lo habías querido y era mucho mejor que solo observar.

No sabes cuánto tiempo transcurrió hasta que viste como su mano se movía temblorosamente hacia la tuya que se encontraba posada en su mejilla, te miro con aquella duda, casi como pidiéndote permiso…no dijiste nada, pero al parecer ella comprendió tu inexpresiva mirada como una aprobación de que te podía tocar, parecía ansiosa por culminar con la acción y finalmente sentiste su cálida mano sobre la tuya y Sonrió, cerró los ojos y dejo que un suspiro se deslizara por sus labios, rozándote el rostro y embriagándote con aquel aroma.

Ella era tan suave y reconfortante.

Repentinamente ella volvió abrir los ojos y te miro…como nunca antes te había mirado y en ese instante movió tu mano levemente por su mejilla…implorando una caricia que no negaste en corresponder…ella dejo caer su mano lentamente, tocándote mientras lo hacía y poso sus manos en su regazo.

En ese instante acariciaste la mejilla de Ahome y paseaste tu mano por su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios. Los tocaste levemente; delineándolos suavemente con el dedo pulgar y ella respiro sonoramente casi como olfateándote y te dejaste consumir por los segundos en que ella se dejaba llevar por ti.

Sentiste su felicidad…pero repentinamente todo cambio y su rostro se torno levemente nostálgico y no pudiste evitar volver a la realidad, alejaste tu mano recorriendo su rostro por última vez…hasta que tus yemas fueron los últimos en tocarla y dejando un leve hormigueo en tus dedos.

Volviste a tomar el control sobre ti mismo y ella te observo y en su rostro apareció la culpa.

Se levanto sin siquiera volver a verte y comenzó a correr internándose en el bosque, no se alejo mucho y escuchaste su llanto a uno diez metro de donde te encontrabas.

No te moviste de ese lugar, tampoco deseabas hacerlo. Solo te limitaste a escucharla y dejarte envolver por el melodioso y lastimero llanto.

Después de unos minutos de escucharla decidiste recostarte contra un árbol y permanecer así el resto del día, sin emitir sonido alguno. _Reflexionando y solo escuchando su llanto… pronto se calmaría._

_Cerraste los ojos y decidiste descansar._

_

* * *

_

**Tantan?**

**Siiiii se acabo y espero lo hayan disfrutado al igual que a mi escribirlo porque es que sesshomaru me mueve todas las células de mi cuerpo y mas este cap jejejejej.**

**Saben esto se pone cada vez más interesante… no todo es miel y maripositas…aunque aun creo que falta para que suceda la acción y la sangre (porque si debe haber de eso en un fic mío) necesitamos avivar la llama de Sessho.**

**ShaDark…**

**Pos: Sayonara y espero sus rw…besos de anticipado apara el que lo deje y si desean dejar un rw solo tiene que dar click a continuación:**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡HOLA! No saben lo emocionada que estoy de finalmente entregar este capítulo, ustedes sabrán que esta es una de mis historias favoritas y me agrada mucho escribir cada nuevo cap. Espero les guste y dejen artos comentarios para que pueda actualizarla lo más pronto posible. En estos momentos intento actualizar cada historia que tengo pendiente y pues solo les pido mucha paciencia. **

**Muchos besos y como ya sabrán estos personajes no me pertenecen si no a la señora Rumiko…la secuestrare para que prontamente me de los derechos sobre sesshomaru.**

**A leer! **

**CAPITULO 7**

¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Por qué te alejaste? Y lo dejaste…ahí, confundido, tal vez con todo un mundo sobre sus hombros, tal vez reprochándose por ser tan débil o solo…por acercarse a ti…o tal vez solo no sienta nada, pero no lo sabras porque te fuiste.

Y como le pagas…huyendo, como una cobarde que tiene miedo a olvidar y enterrar lo que alguna vez existió por aquel hibrido…aunque sabes que aun no lo olvidas.

_No cómo quisieras._

Te resignas y respiras hondo tu desazón…te tragas tus rebeldes sentimientos y solo quieres volver a nacer.

Como el fénix…renacer de sus propias cenizas.

Abriste los ojos lentamente, notaste aquel dolor en tu cabeza, te llevaste las manos allí y notaste un leve rastro de sangre, tal vez te habías lastimado en aquel lugar improvisado que creaste para dormir.

Una extraña cama hecha con algunas hojas muertas que habías encontrado y mas sin embargo te hirieron. Le restaste importancia y por lo contrario lo ignoraste porque habías cosas que clamaban por mas atención.

Tal vez habías sido una pequeña cuando te habías enamorado de Inuyasha…tal vez intentaras olvidar ahora un poco mas adulta y tal vez te interesase más de lo debido el medio hermano de tu primer amor.

Pero tú eras una humana.

Una que llegaba a los extremos cuando se entregaba…

Tal vez tu también eras muy testaruda cuando hacías las cosas.

Nadie te lo corrigió y lo segues cometiendo.

Ahora solo lo intentas remediar todo…porque eso si te enseñaron, a pedir perdón.

Te levantaste decidida a corregir tu error y comenzar de nuevo…_tal vez_ _Sesshomaru era quien te sacaría de la oscuridad en que habías caído._

Apuraste el paso…no querías que esperara más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Pero algo te detuvo…un pensamiento, no, más bien un presentimiento.

_Tal vez é__l ya no este._

Y no lo debes culpar, lo dejaste…cuando por primera vez se te acercaba mas y buscaba un poco de calor, porque si; sabias que el también lo estaba pero a comparación de ti a él no le importaba su soledad…tal vez la disfrutase, aun no lo sabías.

—Lo eche a perder todo…—susurraste para ti misma… con aquel nudo amargo en tu garganta y el dolor extendiéndose por tu columna, recorriéndote cada litro de sangre que circulaba por tu cuerpo.— … soy una tonta.

Te dejaste deslizar y sentiste como la piel de tus rodillas sufría unas leves heridas, pero ahí estaban.

Alzaste la mirada hacia el cielo, al parecer comenzaba a tornarse gris…pronto comenzaría a llover y el agua empezó a caer, sentiste la primera gota rozarte la frente, luego la mejilla, confundiéndose con las lagrimas que aun brotaban de tus achocolatados ojos.

Nada parecía mejorar, las decisiones últimamente tomadas habían sido un error.

Tal vez solo había valido la pena una…el poder sentir el calor que podía transmitir aquel ser ambarino.

Sonreíste levemente aunque solo duro cuestión de segundos, antes de que volverá a ponerse como una mueca de absoluto dolor.

Finalmente decidiste levantarte después de lamentarte un rato y saber que una tormenta no tardaría en llegar.

Te levantaste con desgano y caminaste casi por inercia, sabias que estabas hecha un desastre, pero poco te importaba en estos momentos. Limpiaste un poco de humedad de tu rostro y seguiste moviéndote porque querías que de alguna manera todo terminara pronto y pudieras estar cerca del pozo. Tal vez solo a tomar un baño.

No llevabas muy claro cuanto tiempo llevabas según lo pactado con Inuyasha…no querías pensar en eso pero algo te decía que tampoco sería bueno averiguarlo.

Decidiste ser débil por unos instantes y esperar, en esas condiciones en las que estas no sabrías como excusarte.

Tal vez se vuelva loco o porque piense que te hicieron algo o porque…

_Porque le mentiste._

—Todo está mal…cada vez peor.

Pero te sentiste extraña en cuestión de segundos, una leve brisa fría te golpeo el rostro y supiste que algo había cambiado, elevaste el rostro temerosa y no pudiste evitar que tu corazón comenzara a latir desenfrenadamente al notar aquella alta y aristocrática figura frente tuyo.

Te daba la espalda, pero lo reconocías instantáneamente.

Él se volteo levente a observarte sin dejar de darte la espalda y sentiste como milésimas de segundos tu corazón freno, luego volvió adquirir aquel ritmo frenético.

—_Así que estas bien…—_susurro con aquella indiferencia característica de aquel poderoso ser.

—Te quedaste—susurraste emocionada ignorando aquella afirmación.

Ahora se voltio completamente a darte la cara y notaste como en su seño se encontraba fuertemente fruncido… Sesshomaru se encontraba realmente contrariado, no solo porque ella jugaba con él, si no porque él se lo permitía.

Y lo peor de todo es que ahora…en estos momentos no eras capaz de ponerla en su lugar.

Tal vez algún día su vida te perteneciese, pero ahora no te sentías en buenas condiciones.

"Pero ella jamás lo sabría"… te asegurabas.

Diste un paso segura, con un leve rastro de esperanza sobre ti.

La lluvia lo hacía ver absolutamente sublime; su rostro brillaba con los ultimos rayos de sol que rozaban su nívea piel al igual que su cabello que resplandecía como la luna.

Te reíste ligeramente al notar hilos cabello pegados a su piel…haciendo su aspecto un poco inocente, pero al mirar sus fríos ojos se esfumaba la inocencia.

Aquellos ojos que han visto brotar la sangre quienes osan meterse en tu camino.

—Sesshomaru…te quedaste…¿por qué?

—_NO TE ACERQUES.—_sentencio el youkai fuertemente dejándote clavada en el suelo.—_mira como estas…te ves tan patética como mi hermano, no puedo creer que lleve mi sangre un ser tan repulsivo._

—No…—susurraste interrumpiéndolo, el te miro con sorpresa y arrogancia a la vez—No es repulsivo, él es bueno.

—_Y todavía lo defiendes después de lo que te ha hecho…—_dijo con en son de burla_—los humanos son tan extraños, les gusta sufrir._

—Él no tiene la culpa.

—_Pues debiste ser más inteligente y escoger mejor tus palabras antes de dirigirte a mí, en lugar de retozar por todo el lugar pérdida, cayendo en sortilegios de bajo nivel y llorando al imbécil de Inuyasha._ – Contestó él con voz monocorde pero los ojos brillantes bajo el asombroso resplandor de la luna.

—Solo yo me equivoque…—susurraste abrumada por sus palabras. —Lo siento…—volviste a musitar con las lagrimas nublando tu vista—lo siento deberás, lamento todo esto.

Un leve gemido de indignación salió de los labios del Youkai casi imperceptible…seguro que Ahome no lo escucho y se volteo para seguir el camino pero tú lo detuviste.

No lo querías dejar ir, no nuevamente, no si tú puedes hacer algo.

Al parecer tenías decidido quedarte y querías estar junto a él.

¿Para qué?...no lo sabías, pero querías solo estar cerca de él, se había vuelto necesario para sobrellevarlo todo.

Corriste a alcanzarlo, pero una rama se atravesó en tu camino, logrando hacerte tropezar… pero el evito que te dieras contra el mundo sosteniéndote entre sus seguras manos, luego, sin pretender mirarlo te aferraste a él sin querer alejarte y lo abrazaste tan fuerte como podías, ocultaste tu rostro en su pecho, una de las puntas de su armadura te hirió la mejilla, pero no te importo y aspiraste fuertemente, memorizando el aroma de aquel mágico ser.

El solo se dejaba abrazar, sus brazos soltaron tus manos y volvieron a cada lado de él, sus ojos estaban perdidos en el horizonte, intentaba no pensar, eso parecía hacer… lejos de la vista de ella, en sus ojos había sorpresa, satisfacción… de…

_¿Qué habías descubierto? ¿__Qué es lo que te sorprende…Sesshomaru?_

**TANTAN?**

**¿Qué es lo que descubrió nuestro querido Sesshomaru?**

**Lo sabrán en la próxima actualización.**

**Para dejar comentarios (obligatorios: P) hagan clic a continuación.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola!, aquí con otra actualización, esperando que no se molesten por la demora.**

**La razón, como verán es que tengo mucho trabajo por hacer en la universidad y los parciales consumen la mayoría de mi tiempo a igual que mis amigos, los otros fics tanto para leer como los que tengo pendientes, novio y videojuego. Jejeje mucho no?**

**Pero igual sigo actualizando y aquí viene este que es un cap de Inuyasha el cual dará una situación para nuestra pareja principal.**

**Explore la egoísta mente de Inuyasha y llego a la conclusión que no me deje de gustar, aunque Sessho es perfecto para mí :P**

**Espero dejen el comentario, gracias a los que comentaron anteriormente y pues solo queda decir que lo disfruten…gracias por su paciencia.**

**Besos y a leer!**

**CAPITULO 8**

…**Inuyasha…**

¿Por qué te sentías mal? Era raro en ti en esos instantes, ya que tu habías no habías hecho nada.

Pero algo te perturbaba, no sabias si era el hecho de que Ahome no apareciera aun o por lo contrario que Kikio tuviera esa actitud tan extraña hacia a Ahome. Era totalmente extraño, pero no imposible, suspiraste y seguiste buscando a Ahome.

Ella siempre solía ser puntual en los días que ella determinaba que iría, pero hoy se estaba tardando.

Aunque tú siempre has sido un poco impaciente…por no decir demasiado impaciente. Te sentías mal, algo te afectaba la cabeza, rezongabas con pensamientos dispersos en tu cabeza y las ubicabas a ellas dos finalmente en tu cabeza.

Dependencía… a un recuerdo, aun presente, a una vida tranquila, junto a ellas.

La incertidumbre, el miedo, era parte de tu sistema, aunque siempre quisieras salvarlas de todo, temías…te odiarías a ti mismo el perderlas, el no recordar sus fragancias…el no sentir la textura de su piel, el no sentir un abrazo de ellas, sus voces, sus efímeras aunque eternas miradas.

Todo era un error en tu sistema, tu sangre te impedía amar…tu sangre hibrida te catalogaba de diferente, tu pasado te calificaba y aunque lo aceptaras, no te importaba…solo ellas estuvieron contigo y te amaron.

Porque de eso estabas seguro, ellas te amaban y por eso, tal vez aun no se alejaban de ti…por ello fingías no saberlo y continuar con ellas, hasta que deseasen irse.

_Y cuando llegara el momento...tú no se lo permitierias…_

…era egoísta pensar en ello, pero no aceptarías su lejanía, no te importaría su opiniones, tu eres egoísta, lo sabes completamente y jamás cambiarias.

Ellas tendrían que estar contigo.

Suspiraste y te levantaste…te alejaste de aquel pozo y caminaste sereno y a la vez intranquilo hacia cualquier lugar.

Y luego, solo después de dar el segundo paso te llego la idea.

¿Por qué no seguir el rastro de Kikio, ella, decía algo sobe Ahome, tal vez había llegado y ella no te lo había dicho. Y así comenzaste a seguir el aroma de esta…era fácil de distinguir; ella tenía un aroma a sal y bosque… pero era diferente al de hace 50 años, este parece melancolico y la comprendes después de tener una corta vida y una muerte tan cruel…el recuerdo de su aroma aun esta latente en tus recuerdos, el de aquella época, en donde tu mundo se vio alterado por la generosidad de esta, la paz que la rodeaba y por sobre todo el poder que había.

Su aroma era a las hiervas medicinales, silvestres…y uno dulce, como una flor, como un dulce de los que traía Ahome de su época…eso era semejante a ella, ahora ha cambiado.

Y Ahome, ese era muy confuso, lo reconoces, pero no sabes a lo que huele.

Pero es perfecto, a veces, solo te dejas dominar por los aromas y permites disfrutarlos…allí es cuando se hacen parte de ti y es más fácil localizarlos…los que no son importantes, aunque los reconoces tu sistema automáticamente los ignoras.

…como el de Sesshomaru que estaba por todos estos sectores, cada hoja olía a la apestosa esencia de él y te molestaba, porque jamás te llevaste bien con él, a su constante ignorancia y recriminación a lo que hizo tu padre y a lo que eras ahora. No te importa lo que haya hecho el gran Inutaisho, solo querías vivir en paz contigo mismo y al parecer, él fue uno de los que derrumbo esa felicidad.

Además que para ti era arrogante y orgulloso, aunque tú también lo eras, pero no lo aceptabas…así era como vivias con ello.

A falta de de Ahome, te sentías un poco mas intranquilo, de alguna forma tus bellos se erizaban y sitias que algo no iba bien.

Luego, de caminar en círculos y de solo percibir el aroma de tu hermano, levemente el de Kikio y otro que se confundía con el de Sesshomaru, decidiste llegar al campamento, tal vez ya había llegado, aunque sería imposible basándose en que la habrías olfateado instantáneamente. Agilizaste el paso y te olvídate de todo por instantes.

Y luego, algo que te perturbo, te helo la sangre, agilizaste la marcha cuando sentiste olor a sangre…a la de tus compañeros.

Y los viste a lo lejos…notaste el aroma que tanto odiabas y apretaste tu arma contra tus dedos, Naraku, el ser que ato tu existencia y acabo con Kikio de la forma más cruel que podrías aceptar.

Estaba allí, y lo vistes enfrenarse a ellos, tus amigos…Sango tenía un brazo herido y Miroku, protegía a Shippo con el agujero de su mano.

—Inuyasha…¡tardaste!

—No la encontré…—dijiste mientras te acercabas a Sango y blandías tu espada al monstruo que atacaba a sango… este cayo sin mucho esfuerzo. Luego ordenaste a Miroku alejarse y el viento cortante se desplego por el aire contra el monstruo de varios tentáculos que atacaba a Miroku, pero conforme desaparecían, aparecían más.

Y la pelea continuo liberando sangre y muertes de los invasores que caían conforme la espada se movía, el boomerang rompía y el viento terminaba de desgarrarlos, para terminar en el interior del agujero del monje. Una armonía perfecta y sincronizada, con varios meses de lucha conjunta comprendes la sinergia de sus ataques los convierten en propios y para tu beneficio.

Pero algo que nadie noto, se escurría un tentáculo por la espalda del grupo, silenciosa se dirigía hacia el que llevaba el traje rojo y allí, como un rayo logra romper el cielo con el estruendo se escucho el atravesar de esto por el cuerpo de Inuyasha.

Tu volteaste rápidamente y mandando un ataque destruiste a la marioneta de Naraku, la risa de este se escucho por la delgada línea del bosque, los monstruos desaparecieron mientras tu intentabas no caer con tu herida, pero no fue así y el dolor se a galopo en tus músculos, agarrotándolos y luego, solo dejándote caer…escuchaste los gritos preocupados de tus amigos, sentiste los leves movimientos de la tierra mientras se acercaban a ti…y luego solo deseaste escuchar su voz.

O no…tal vez dos…Kikio y Ahome, sería algo conciliador en esos instanes y dejaste que la oscuridad te dejara inconsciente.

**TANTAN?..INUYASHA…NO TE HE PODIDO COMPRENDER, PERO SE LE QUIERE.**

**LAS INVITO A SUSCRIBIRSE A LA COMUNIDAD, SE METERAN HISOTRIAS REALMENTE BUENAS, TANTO DE LAS AUTORAS Y MIENBROS DEL STAF, COMO DE USTEDES.**

**PARTICIPEN Y CREEN SU HISTORIA, Y HABLEN CON UN MIEMBRO DEL STAFF O CONMIGO.  
**

**SE ACABO Y ESPERO LOS COMENTARIOS (OBLIGATORIOS) RECUERDEN QUE SON NECESARIOS PARA MI MUSA ESCANDALIZADA.**

**DEN CLICK ACONTINUACION.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! Nuevamente traigo la actualización de esta historia que va tomando rumbos un poco extraños…sobre todo por ciertos atrevimientos, XD, pero no tengo mucho que decir esta vez, solo que disfruten del capítulo y que ojala disculpen la demora.**

**A leer!**

CAPITULO 9

**(…Sesshomaru…)**

Y ahí, en ese instante te perdiste en la calidez del momento, en cuanto el calor de su cuerpo te envolvió y revolvió tus entrañas…porque descubriste, encontraste el placer de tenerla.

Y tenias los ojos tan abiertos que no podía creerlo, estabas tan sorprendido que casi ni pensabas en lo que pudiera pasar.

Sin querer averiguarlo encontraste la respuesta a esa perturbadora necesidad por poseerlas, y por primera vez los comprendiste, a todos, aunque jamás lo aceptaras abiertamente, sentiste aquella sensación, la que ataba a los demonios a ellos…_a los humanos…_ una magia extraña, una pasión exuberante, una necesidad que nace después de encontrar un motivo…para que te pertenezcan y así jamás dejarlos ir. _La querías…la deseabas y codiciabas…_ como otro humanos, como cualquier se viviente. Sentías como se apretaba más a ti, oliste su sangre en el aire, pero aun no lograbas moverte, aun te cautivabas de las sensaciones, de su calor jugando con el tuyo…del extraño sentimiento recorrer tu cuerpo, el cual jamás pensaste albergar, ¿por qué?...porque jamás lo aceptaste. Y allí estabas, dejándote embriagar por aquella sensación.

Y allí, escuchaste a alguien más, el suspiro, uno tan frágil que solo lo podría hacer alguien a punto de morir…dirigiste tus ojos inmediatamente hacia donde lo escuchaste y te encontraste con aquellos ojos muertos, en donde sabias hubo vida.

Era la sacerdotisa, la anterior "amante" de Inuyasha, porque eso siempre se escucho, y no evitaste mirarla con aquella mirada, con odio, porque te había visto en un nivel que como todos sabían, era bajo; el relacionarse con un humano era patético.

Y te habían visto.

Ella te devolvió la mirada y reconociste una mirada de complicidad, casi como diciéndote..._te descubrí… _le ordenaste que se fuera, y así lo hizo sin antes dejarte ver una sonrisa.

Te alejaste de ella en cuanto no escuchabas a la sacerdotisa, ella por su parte te miro extrañada, con aquella mirada de preocupación. Notaste su herida en la mejilla y sin pensarlo dos veces acercaste tu mano hacia la de ella, limpiando tiernamente el rastro que había dejado la pequeña línea roja. Ella, por su parte agarro tu mano entre sus manos, dejándola posada ahí, en su mejilla, con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Qué es todo esto?...tan…diferente—susurraba mientras movía tu mano contra la suave textura de su mejilla. No supiste que responder, tampoco te viste en la obligación de hacerlo, en tan pocos días habías descubierto una necesidad abrumante por ella y estabas seguro que ella sentía lo mismo. Esa sensación, apremiante, por tocarla…sentirla.

Tu otra mano se movió por sinergia, acercando la cintura de ella hasta la tuya, te sorprendiste por lo repentino de tu movimiento, casi involuntario.

Ella te miro de la misma forma y dejo deslizar tu mano de las de ella. La volviste a ver, notaste su herida y te acercaste a esta, la lamiste tiernamente, intentando sanar su dolor, no te gustaba verla herida…lo habías redescubierto.

Y te embriagaste al sentir tu lengua contra la suave piel de ella, contra el sabor de su piel, mezclado con el metálico de su sangre.

Dejaste un gruñido de satisfacción brotar de tu pecho y ella gimió contra tu oído…un sonido indefenso y sorprendido…un calor se reprodujo instantáneamente entre tus piernas, pero sabias que era algo casi tan mágico como el simple hecho de una necesidad física.

Te alejaste de ella y la miraste a los ojos.

Ahí, en silencio y sin más testigos te sentías pleno.

_Mía…_te repetías.

Y luego sentiste un cambio violento en el aire, al igual que ella lo sintió, te miro ahora sin el menor rastro de su anterior mirada, estaba asustada.

—Naraku…—solo emitió y no dijiste nada, pero era cierto, aunque sabias que ya se había ido, ya que solo se olía el rastro de sangre recién derramada.

—Llévame— te dijo, te quedaste ahí, parado, sopesando su petición…lamentando su intromisión. —llévame. —volvió a decir. Ya sin pensarlo dos veces la alzaste y corriste hacia la dirección donde sabias había sucedido todo y casi sin poder evitarlo ella salto de tus brazos, corriendo hacia los brazos de él, hacia el cuerpo casi moribundo de tu hermano.

No sentiste nada particularmente cuando viste a tu medio hermano allí, solo la viste a ella y como su rostro se rompía ante la presencia de él y dejaba salir a flote aquel sentimiento débil que siempre hay en los humanos.

La absurda clemencia.

—Sálvalo—te dijo aun sin verte. Buscando una solución a la precaria situación en la que se veía envuelta al verlo sin ánimos de verle. —Hazlo...por favor— la escuchabas decir, suplicando, como tanto te molesta, ahí, a los pies tuyos y los de él, aquel que aun la ata. ¿Por qué salvarlo? ¿Para qué? ¿Por ella?...y ¿Quien es ella? una humana más que se acerco a ti y te envolvió en un extraño manto de deseo...alimentando algo dentro de ti, rasgando tu perfecta vida y allí te veía con aquella mirada, con los ojos tan brillantes a causa de las lagrimas o porque te miraba a ti.

—Por favor— susurro bajo y apretaste fuertemente la mano contra tu garra, tal vez con rabia, tal vez irónicamente viste tu espada, colmillo sagrado, y luego la viste a ella, miraba a Inuyasha, notabas como apretaba su mano contra la herida y olías el llanto de sus ojos, el calor que su cuerpo le otorgaba a él...y casi te podrías notar extraño y relacionado con esa imagen, porque tú también lo estuviste, entre ella, y ahí, tan diminuto, como siempre odiaste sentirte, y era suficiente, alzaste la espada y de una estocada un brillo blanco y puro atravesó el aire finalizando en la herida y luego, un respiro más fuerte fue respuesta de que estaba mejor. Y no lo soportaste, diste la vuelta y te alejaste de ahí, casi sintiéndote débil.

—Sesshomaru... es...espera— oíste decir. Pero no te detuviste, algo dentro de ti se negaba a mirarla, ella no lo merecía, era demasiado baja, impura ahora.

..._No era tuya_...y eso te molestaba más, porque de alguna manera eso era lo que querías, habías encontrado un nuevo deseo por tenerla, para ti, solo, consumiéndola...teniéndola ahí, por largos segundos y sin tener que lidiar con aquel ser hibrido que nuevamente te molestaba más de lo debido. ¿Por qué? porque ahí estaba, robándote algo que anhelabas.

La codiciabas.

—Espera...— y sentiste su calor, su respiración agitada, los leves suspiros que soltaba, el calor de su cuerpo en contacto contra el tuyo, la sal que adornaba su rostro.

Te miro y ahí la rabia volvió a surgir.

—Gracias— susurro, acomodo su cabello atrás de su oreja, sus mejillas rosadas, su labio mordido fuertemente, y quisiste tocarla, pero simplemente la ignoraste y caminaste evadiéndola —Sesshomaru, por favor...en el mismo lugar de hoy, dentro de dos días...te esperare ahí, no...No faltes. —suplico, solo la escuchabas, aunque fingías no hacerlo, no la mirabas al rostro aunque ahí estaba ella, continuaste cuando ella termino, diste un paso.

— por favor— volvió a decir y seguiste tu camino... luego, mientras te alejabas solo escuchabas su respiración, viéndote, tal vez por un tiempo eterno, luego escuchaste sus pasos hasta donde sabias estaba el cuerpo de él, aunque estabas lejos de ella, escuchaste cada suspiro, cada sollozo nuevo que emitía, y luego solo intentabas no escucharla, aunque a varios metros más aun te regocijabas en su voz delirante, lejos de ella podías escucharla, a sus compañeros, todo...todo estaba allá, donde la habías dejado.

Y cuanto más ibas a resistir, permitir aquella vorágine de deseos y sensaciones extrañas.

Dos días había dicho, dos días en los que tal vez sea la última vez antes de irte, dos días para encontrarte con aquella mirada y consumir cada partícula de oxigeno que los rodeaba, perdiéndose en lo que siempre odiaste...aunque puede que hayas cambiado de opinión al respecto, a todas, aquel mundo al que habías crecido y forjado como única verdad, en donde los humanos eran algo que no merecían existir.

Continuaste, aunque hubiera un caos en tu cabeza no te permitirías que te controlara, que dominara tu mundo exterior, eso jamás lo permitirías...porque tú nunca dejarías que tomara el control, eres demasiado testarudo como para permitirte que atravesaran aquella muralla perfecta, aunque...poco a poco dudaras de que tanto en pie estuviese.

Y te detuviste...porque el aire cambio, tus instintos te alertaron...el aire susurro su nombre, los arboles casi cantaban a son de sus pasos, la brisa trajo consigo su aroma, arrugaste la nariz inmediatamente...porque allí estaba el olor a la muerte combinada con el barro y los huesos...y aquel dulzor, el que muy bien sabias solo podía tener una alma y esa alma era la que deseabas que te perteneciese; aquella que propagaba un calor y un aroma a vida, ese que solo eras consiente que era de Ahome.

— _¿Qué esperas para salir de ahí?—_ susurraste después de tal vez horas escucharla caminar por tu mismo camino...sintiéndote molesto con su sola cercanía.

— ¿Así que sabías que te seguía?— susurro aun en la sombras y dando pequeños saltos, evadiendo algunas ramas, continuaste sin importarte responderle, no era que ella fuere de importancia, pero te recordaba lo cercano que estuviste de un humano.

— ¿Por qué?— dijo aun oculta.

Y lo sabías, sabias a que se refería y por primera vez te sentiste perturbado, molesto y como si el viento fuera pequeño ante tu poder, te transportaste entre las sombras y tu garra se enrosco como una serpiente alrededor de su cuello, elevándola pocos centímetros del suelo y viste la fragilidad ante tu tacto, la miraste a los ojos mientras ella te miraba con la negrura de su mirada, no temía a la muerte...tal vez porque ya la había visto en persona, viste su palidez adornar la belleza de su rostro, unos pálidos labios, unos ojos negros, con odio en su mirada aunque había compasión y la luz de una alma. Su cabello caía desordenadamente alrededor de su rostro, tan negro como la noche...y aun viéndola, postrada a tu merced, no te temía...te molestaba.

— ¿Por qué la deseas?— susurro sin esfuerzo, su voz delicada, elegante...sinfónica.

—_Cállate... ¿porque te atreve_s _a hablarme?—_ susurraste lánguidamente.

— ¿Qué le ven?...ella, es solo una imagen, la mía y ustedes...— dijo y su pequeña mano se acerco a tu rostro, su tacto frio no se comparo con el recuerdo al cálido de ella, no demostraste nada, aunque apretaste más el cuello de ella — se permiten compararme.

—_Ya no sabes ni que decir._

—Lo sabes...lo estas sintiendo...es ella...Ahome.

La soltaste porque sentiste que la conversación era inútil y comenzaste nuevamente tu camino, pero te detuvo nuevamente su voz.

—Ella es diferente...lo sé, pero ¿no crees que eso te destruirá?

—_Me estas fastidiando...más de lo que te convendría._

Escuchaste como se acercaba a ti lentamente, no te importaba...sentiste curiosidad de lo que más quería agregar...pero no dijo nada más, se cerco a ti, su rostro frio, su aliento a arboles, el bailoteo de algunas serpientes jugueteando en el frio ambiente que nos transmitíamos, poco importante para ti, solo la mirabas, sus movimientos, el absurdo parecido de su rostro, de sus facciones...de sus almas...alzo sus manos, se envolvieron en tu cuello, se acerco a tu rostro y casi como un si un frio copo callera en tus labios, se sintió en cuanto los labios de ella se posaron en los tuyos, jugueteo, acaricio...todo tan absurdo y en instantes tal vez al notar tu falta de cooperación o sería mejor catalogarla como nula, se alejo, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y una alma cayó en ella lográndola dar un tono azulado a su figura.

—_Tienes razón, son demasiado diferentes...ella está viva. — _agregaste con sarcasmo.

—Tú también lo eres...diferente a tu hermano.

Un gruñido vibro en tu pecho y te molestaste en no encontrar deseos de matarla aunque haya dicho eso, extraño...pero no redondearías en eso, decidiste seguir y volvió a hablarte, molestando tu tranquilidad.

—Ella es mi reencarnación...y no entiendo tu empeño en ella, al igual que Inuyasha...

—_Ósea que la que sobra eres tú. —_susurraste irónicamente, disfrutando del lapso en que su rostro se desfiguro ante tu comentario, pero no entendías el parloteo, el mensaje oculto en todo.

—Aléjala de Inuyasha...su vida es mía, fue el tonto destino el que nos separo.

Reanudaste tu camino pero antes de irte le dejaste claro algo.

—_La próxima vez que te acerques tanto, desearas estar muerta nuevamente... ¿Entendiste?_

—Has cambiado...pero espero que lo hagas

— _¿Por qué crees que cumpliría ese absurdo?_

—Porque tú la quieres...es más, la codicia...solo que eres demasiado testarudo para aceptarlo.

Continuaste tu camino, con la más absurda sensación, la dejaste atrás, escuchaste el movimiento de su cabello, y volvió el aroma a muerte, la desazón de sus palabras y que tanta razón había en ellas...pero lo que te preguntarías más tarde sería ir al encuentro de ella...de Ahome.

— _¿Quien se cree esa Kikio?...— _susurraste bajo, pensando en cómo habría crujido su cuello si hubieras tenido el deseo de matarla.

**Tan tan? Si, quien diría los rumbos que toma todo y a recién aparición de la péquela Kikio. En fin, espero les haya gustado y esperen pacientemente la próxima actualización.**

**Comentarios obligatorios xD…den click a continuación.**


	10. Chapter 10

**¿Quién diría que esto se pondría así? Nadie, ni yo, ataques extraños de mi musa…jejje, espero que les guste y por EDUCACIÓN dejen el comentario, me harán muy feliz.**

**Gracias por las hermosas lectoras que aun siguen esta historia y le dan su apoyo, a ellas besos.**

**¡A leer!**

**CAPITULO 10**

**(Ahorme)**

Lo había salvado…porque tú se lo habías pedido.

Non dejabas de repetirte aquella oración en tu mente, porque de alguna manera él estaba en tus pensamientos, habías redescubierto esa fase de Sesshomaru. Te había ayudado y de alguna manera te sentías con necesidad de estar a su lado, porque te estaba dando momentos felices. Pensabas egoístamente, esa emoción que descubres al estar a su lado y que de alguna forma te hace sentir llena. Pero también te sentías confundida, porque ahí, recostado en tu regazo se encontraba Inuyasha, él, el que te había robado tu corazón, pero que no lo quería. Y que ahora te sentías en una fuerte necesidad de reclamarlo…. ¿por qué? Tal vez para entregárselo a alguien más, a alguien que te había movido cada célula de tu ser en insignificantes segundos y que jamás olvidarías.

Pero, aun ahí…sentías como tu corazón latía fuertemente por el hibrido y su solo presencia, por asegurarte de que estuviera bien, porque sentiste como tu alma se partió en dos al verle casi moribundo, exhalando los últimos resquicios de vida y ahí, en esos instantes, te olvidaste de él, del demonio…del que te había arrebatado el aire con solo un abrazo, en donde te sentiste completamente suya, donde te dejaste dominar por su mirada aristocrática, sus dorados ojos que hacían arder tu cuerpo y en donde te sentiste minúscula con solo el leve roce de su mano contra tu rostro… mil veces mejor que un chocolate…y lo deseaste, pero ahora te cuestionas y dudas totalmente.

Porque tal vez…solo tal vez…vuelvas a elegir a Inuyasha.

Pero… ¿por qué lo habías citado? ¿Para decirle que habías decidido?...o para finalmente huir con él.

Miedo…tenías miedo de tus propios deseos, de tu propia necesidad por ambos hermanos, porque de alguna forma los necesitabas, ahora que te sentías más débil que nunca. Porque te sentías pequeña, como una niña que se volvió a enamorar, como una niña que aprendió algo nuevo y no quiere dejar de hacerlo…como una niña que ama a dos seres que no puede tener por el simple hecho de ser diferentes y de pertenecer a distintos lugares.

Inuyasha se estremeció nuevamente y lo miraste, allí, tan indefenso a comparación del alma rebelde que lo caracteriza, ese espíritu que cada día te da valor para destruir todo lo malo que lo envuelva, todo lo posible para salvarlo y salvar a tus amigos.

— ¿Por qué permitiste que lo hiciera?

Supiste de que estaba hablando…no quisiste mirarlo porque tal vez mirase muchas cosas él, sus ojos…cohibida y dominada por aquella sensación desconocida y te sentiste sucia, ahí, porque lo habías traicionado, quisiste llorar, pero te aguantaste. Ahí, te dabas cuenta de los pecados que habías cometido y de los cuales no te querías arrepentir, porque, eran necesarios para darle sentido nuevamente a tu vida y aunque no tuvieras planeado cambiar algo, te debatías entre lo que quieres y debes hacer.

Quieres tener a Inuyasha…

Quieres tener a Sesshomaru…

Quieres que ambos te vean solo a ti…

Que no tuvieras que elegir…que simplemente los dos te dieran todo lo que necesitas para vivir plena…para cuando mueras, tengas en tu mente que fuiste amada…totalmente, porque aun tu corazón se debatía entre el pasado y el futuro…abrigas un pensamiento egoísta e imposible, porque conocías a ambas personas y jamás querrían eso…porque ellos también eran egoístas, como tú.

Deberías de aceptar tu destino, tu verdadera razón, tal vez si causes problemas…para todos tus amigos y deberías de volver a la época antigua. Aunque faltaba tan poco para completar la perla, no había necesidad de que estuvieses ahí, tarde o temprano ellos la encontrarían.

—Yo podía solo…no debiste pedirle ayuda. —susurro con aquella voz forzada y lastimera.

— ¿Hacerlo tu solo? Mírate…no eres capaz ni de levantarte y aun así dices que lo hubieras podido solucionar. —gritaste, un poco indignada de que ni en esas situaciones aceptara que le había salvado la vida su hermano.

—No le daré las gracias. — dijo después de unos minutos mientras se intentaba poner de pie, lo dejaste hacerlo, porque, no sabias que más hacer, no podías defender tan abiertamente a Sesshomaru, no querías que supiera Inuyasha sobre los encuentros que han tenido, porque aun albergas la esperanza de ir…y si el hibrido supiera que te encontrarías con él, jamás te quitaría los ojos de encima.

—Por kami, Inuyasha, recuéstate aun estas débil.

—Quiero ver como están los otros…Miroku, Sango, Shippo…Tú. — y en eso sus dorados ojos te penetraron con tal fuerza que casi no logras parpadear, era casi hipnótico. Alzaste las manos para que notara que no tenías heridas.

—Mira…no tengo nada. — dijiste un poco cohibida y con algo de calor en le rostro, él asintió y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás recostados, pero con dar el primer paso ya había soltado cuatro gruñidos. — Inuyasha, están bien, ya les cure las heridas…descansa tu también. — dijiste con aquel tono de preocupación y autoritario a la vez.

Soltando un gruñido de resignación, se dejo caer mientras apoyaba su cabeza en un árbol y cerraba los ojos…pasaron largos minutos y cuando creías que ya se encontraba dormido, hablo, sacándote de tu monologo interno…" ¿Voy…o no voy?"

—Siempre dándote dificultades Ahome…perdona. — lo miraste preocupada, pero seguiste en silencio. — a veces pienso que morirás por mi culpa y no sé que haría si eso sucediese.

—No seas Idiota…ya comienzas a delirar, ¿Te duelen mucho tus heridas que ya comienzas a decir idioteces? —dijiste mientras entornabas los ojos hacia Inuyasha.

—Ahome, hablo enserio…no quiero perderte. — y abrió los ojos y nuevamente aquella mirada te quito el aire, su intensidad era abrumadora, tragaste saliva y no pudiste evitar comparar aquellos ojos con los de su hermano…tan diferentes y a la vez tan parecidos.

—Inuyasha…— pero tus palabras murieron en tu garganta… ¿Cómo decirle que te quedaras siempre con él? Cuando ya haz pensado en otro futuro…en tu mundo, lejos del peligro que puedas generar…o tal vez acompañada de alguien, alguien que te hizo vibrar el espíritu.

—Ahome… cuando te vallas, ten en mente, que tal vez no te libraras de mi, tarde o temprano te convenceré a que vuelvas.

—Creo…creo que no puedo objetar obre eso, espero en algo bueno termine si sucede.

…luego, solo cerro los ojos y se durmió…tu solo te quedaste ahí, mirando como el viento jugaba con su cabello…no sabes en que momento te quedaste dormida, pero en tus sueños apareció un gran perro blanco…

**Tan tan?...xD, me gusto y se pondrá O.O, espero los comentarios y muchas grax…besos.**

**Jessy.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola queridos lectores, supongo que me he demorado demasiado, pero es que en realidad tengo muchos proyectos en que pensar, y ¿pueden creerlo? Este no lo tenía muy en mente así que termine por decidirme en actualizar este Fic y esperar a que tengan paciencia. Tengo un proyecto en la cabeza que me gustaría publicar, pero, no quiero hacerlo hasta mínimamente haber terminado una de las historias que ya tengo pendientes, no sé, decida pro terminar la más vieja que tengo.**

**Igual, espero les guste el cap.**

**Besos.**

**Capitulo 11**

**(…Inuyasha…)**

Abriste los ojos rápidamente y estudiaste el lugar en segundos. Notaste la frágil figura de Ahome a varios metros de ti, se encontraba frente al fuego, intentando calentar sus manos contra la llama. Volviste a dirigir tu mirada hacia los demás y los viste recostados, el olor a sangre aun estaba presente en el aire, pero te tranquilizaba que todos estaban a salvo.

Comenzaste a removerte en tu posición, corroborando que ya te habías curado totalmente e instantáneamente comenzaste a dirigirte hasta donde estaba Ahome. No recordabas muy bien el momento de su llegada, pero querías detalles.

— ¿Estás bien?— susurraste con algo de pena en tu voz, aunque ella no lo noto.

— Sí, creo que si lo estoy…. Y ¿tus heridas?

—No eran nada grave…como te dije…—pero ella te miro con sus ojos duros y te callaste.

—Supongo que…todo está bien.

—con respecto a ¿qué?

—A tus heridas—respondió con un leve tono nervioso.

—Sí.

—Está bien. — dijo ella nuevamente y te molesto aquel extraño tono, también aquel ambiente pesado…estaba nerviosa y lo peor es que sospechabas porque, solo, que no querías verte saberlo…muchos pensaban que era distraído, pocos sabían que en realidad ignoraba muchas cosas solo porque no te interesaban, pero esto, esto te interesaba más de lo que te habrías imaginado y no repararías en las consecuencias.

— ¿Dónde estabas?

—He estado aquí todo el tiempo. — respondió seca.

—No, no me refiero a eso, sino antes de llegar.

—Estaba…—escuchaste claramente como tomaba aire—…estaba con Sesshomaru y él me trajo hasta aquí.

Apretaste la mano e intentaste controlar tu voz.

— ¿Por qué? Hace rato debiste de regresar de tu casa, estuve esperándote y luego todo se complico.

—Solo me trajo hasta aquí, no sé porque debe de ser tan importante que hacía antes, llegue a tiempo y te salvo la vida.

—Ahome.

— ¿Qué?—alzo un nivel más su voz y paso de ser sumiso a defensivo.

—No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a él. — te acercaste impulsivamente y la abrazaste por la espalda, acomodando tu cabeza contra su espalda, respiraba con dificultad y escuchabas claramente el ritmo acelerado de su corazón…inmediatamente la imaginaste con las mejillas arreboladas y una leve sonrisa de orgullo se dibujo por tu rostro, pero se desdibujo instantáneamente al recordar a Kikio.

—Kikio…

Ella se tenso en tus brazos y comenzó a intentar separarte, pero la apretaste más fuertemente contra tu cuerpo.

—Comenzaras de nuevo con eso…—dijo ella mientras protestaba contra tu abrazo.

—No, solo déjame terminar… — dijiste intentando que se calmara, ordenaste nuevamente las ideas— ella te vio.

— ¿Cómo?

—Ella dijo que te había visto, mientras estaba en el pozo esperando a que llegaras, me dijo que te había visto, te fui a buscar, pero luego sentí la presencia de Naraku y fui hasta donde estaba la presencia.

—Mmmm—solo murmuro mientras ocultaba un cabello rebelde tras su oreja y volvía a poner sus manos firmemente apretadas contra su regazo.

—Como es que llegaste, si es que yo estaba tan pendiente de tu regreso y luego…Sesshomaru.

—Inuyasha…—comenzó con aquel tono precavido que comenzaba a disgustarte repentinamente.

—Olía a Sesshomaru en esa zona…es más…—acercaste tu nariz más cerca del cabello de ella y ahí, tan claro que te molesto no haberlo notado; sentiste ese aroma, ese que te hacia hervir la sangre con solo saber el poseedor de esta. —…tú... hueles a él. — la giraste sobre si misma y te aferraste a sus hombros, mientras escudriñabas la verdad en sus orbes oscuras. Ella aparto el rostro, la sacudiste para que te volviera a mirar y supiste que te ocultaba algo.

—Estabas con él. — fue una afirmación, sentiste la tensión entre tus brazos, mientras ella solo asentía levemente y algo dentro de ti exploto con tanta fuerza que tuviste que alejarte de ella.

—Me mentiste Ahome. — dijiste mirándola con tal odio que no supiste como controlarte y arrancar…arrancar el recuerdo de ella de su memoria.

—Lo siento.

—No fuiste a tu casa, más bien estuviste con él…sabiendo que me odia.

—Tú también lo odias.

— ¡¿PERO ESO NO IMPORTA!

— ¡¿POR QUE?

—PORQUE ERES MI….a— terminaste con una voz trémula y sorprendida. Te dejaste caer, mientras la mirabas, sin mirarla realmente, mientras en tu mente se repetía aquella nota posesiva que significaba poseerla y aquel sentimiento de dominación que habías mantenido dormido desde la muerte de Kikio.

—Idiota—dijo ella finalmente, e intentaste enfocarla y ver sus ojos llenos de ira, ver aquella mueca de indignación, aquella que hacia cuando sabía que habías ido a ir a Kikio…porque de alguna forma te sentías siempre culpable cuando preferías el cuerpo frio de Kikio al siempre cálido de Ahome. — ¿Por qué dices eso? No te parece suficiente con Kikio.

—Cállate. — apenas pudiste decir.

— ¡NO ME VOY A CALLAR! tu no me mandas en ninguno de los sentidos y no estaré por siempre contigo…estoy cansada.

—No…—saltaste hasta donde estaba ella, mientras la apretabas contra tu pecho— Ahome no digas eso.

—Suéltame.

—He dicho que no y no te voy a soltar hasta que me prometas que no te alejaras de mí.

—No te voy a prometer eso. — dijo ella mientras intentaba separar más el rostro de tu pecho.

—Ahome.

—_Escuche claramente que ella te pidió que te alejaras._

—Sesshomaru— susurro ella contra tu pecho, mientras sentías como apretaba sus manos contra ti.

—Vete Sesshomaru, no querrás que te mate delante de ella.

El no respondió, pero si alzo una plateada ceja y una sonrisa torcida siniestra se dibujaba en su implacable rostro, mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia donde estaban tú y Ahome.

— ¿Desde cuándo te interesas tanto por ella? yo no le haría daño…nunca.

—Suéltame…por favor Inuyasha—susurro bajito, tan bajo que podrías jurar que solo intentaba decírtelo a ti… ¿acaso ella creía que le temía a su medio hermano?

—No le tengo miedo— dijiste alto y orgulloso, notando como Sesshomaru permitía que en su rostro se dibujara una mueca de suficiencia.

—_Deberías…—_sentencio Sesshomaru mientras se acercaba rápidamente hasta tu posición.—_…porque aquí, no tienes alternativa._

Dirigiste tu mano hasta el espada, dispuesto a no perderla…_.a Ahome_

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado y dejen un comentario…besos y voy avisando que esta ya tiene pinta de acabarse pronto. Besos y cuídense mucho.**

**A continuación de clic:**


	12. Chapter 12

**SE APROXIMA EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA…ESPERO LES GUSTE **

**¡A LEER!**

**CAPITULO 12**

**(….Ahome…)}**

El aire se te escapo de los pulmones cuando Inuyasha dejo de abrazarte para dirigir su mano rápidamente a su cintura y sacar a la poderosa Colmillo de acero y dirigirse a una velocidad impresionante hacía su medio hermano que se encontraba perezosamente erguido a pocos metros de donde se encontrábamos,

Tragaste fuerte y te tapaste con una mano un grito al ver como Sesshomaru esquivaba limpiamente el ataque de Inuyasha. Este no demoro en voltearse y continuar con su ataque desesperado mientras su hermano los evadía y tiraba breves miradas hasta donde te encontrabas parada observando la batalla.

Y ahí lo supiste tan claro como el agua. Sentiste aquel nudo en tu garganta y el entumecimiento de tu cuerpo al saber lo que hacía, lo que evitaba, lo que no hacía, tal vez por hacerte feliz, tal vez por no preocuparte..._o tal vez porque le interesabas._

Casi como por arte de alguna fuerza extraña susurraste su nombre en tu mente…

Un nombre que sabias no era algo normal, era más bien considerado un tabú, algo prohibido y que de alguna extraña forma había sido desperfecto en tu corazón, porque tú ya tenías todo claro.

Querías hacer parte de su corazón y aunque fuera precoz ese sentimiento que comenzaba a crecer en tu mente y corazón, no deseabas mitigarlo y mucho menos echarlo al olvido, porque sabías era importante y vital para la tranquilidad de tu alma.

—_Inuyasha…—_tu voz sonó cansina, con todo el valor que te quedaba en el alma y que extrañamente aun estaba ahí. —_…detente._

— ¿Crees que no soy capaz con él?— Dijo Inuyasha mientras saltaba lejos de su hermano y te miraba con su rostro lleno de sudor y sus facciones teñidas por el dolor. Estabas segura que aun no se había sanado completamente del ataque de Naraku y te preocupaba que se hiciera más daño luchando una batalla que era más tuya que de ellos. Tragaste fuertemente antes de notar como tus manos temblaban y corroboraban el pavor que sentían al comprender lo que tu corazón gritaba y había decidido.

—No quiero que sigas peleando con tu hermano.

Tal vez había llegado el momento de alejarte de todo su poder.

—No quiero que me sigas mirando con aquellos ojos Inyasha.

Tu cuerpo ardía con la perdida y la añoranza de un nuevo resplandor en tu camino.

—No deseo que me mires y que mires a la vez a otra.

Sentiste el aire más fuerte y la presencia de los dos te comenzaban a abrumar, tu corazón comenzaba a sentirse impotente y a la vez latía con más fuerza.

—No quiero seguir siendo el remplazo en tú corazón y tampoco deseo remplazarte en el mío.

Él soltó su espada y comenzó a dirigirse hacia dónde estabas con algo más que tristeza en sus ojos, era más como la rabia y la desazón en sus dorados ojos.

— ¿Qué intentas decir Ahome? ¿Te vas?... ¿nos abandonaras?— Dijo finalmente cuando se encontraba a unos centímetros de tu rostro— ¿Me_ dejaras por mi hermano?— _susurro tan bajito que sentiste una vergüenza y melancolía por lo que decía.

—No te dejo por tu hermano, te dejo porque ya no soporto estar contigo y sentirme otra.

—No entiendo Ahome.

—No deseo que lo entiendas, deseo que comprendas mi decisión y me dejes continuar.

—Ahome.

—Deseo que no me odies por hacer esto, pero no soporto que aun me mires de esa forma con los sentimientos que te tuve y aun te tengo.

El ambiente estaba tranquilo y a la vez intranquilo…ya no había presencia de Sesshomaru, y sentías como tu corazón comenzaba a llenarse de una tranquilidad que tal vez nunca hubieras imaginado posible. Pero la intranquilidad en el rostro comenzaba a trastornarte.

—No me odies Inuyasha.

Sus manos dejaban de tocarte para transformarse en duros puños al lado de su cuerpo. Intentaste acercar una mano temblorosa hacia él, pero murió al sentir un leve gruñido ante tú cercanía.

—Por favor Inuyasha, no me odies.

— ¿Lo tienes claro? ¿Lo tienes realmente claro? ¿Sabes sus consecuencias?

—Sí, las sé, pero las quiero evitar Inuyasha, quiero evitar cualquier sentimiento de repudio hacía mi.

—Supongo que estaba bajo mucha presión—susurro y supiste que era más una respuesta para sí mismo más que para ti. — Dame una razón Ahome…dame una razón para no odiarte.

Las palabras se murieron en tu garganta, porque no tenías ninguna razón para que te quedaras en su corazón, _en su recuerdo_.

Tal vez eso era lo que necesitabas, su desprecio para que nunca más lo atormentaras, para que no vieras su rostro comprimido por la traición y el odio.

Porque a diferencia de ti el no conocía tu pasado, tu sí, tu nunca tuviste a quien amar antes de él. Inuyasha si amó con pasión a Kikio, Inuyasha tenía su corazón partido en dos, mientras que tu solo se lo entregabas a él y ahora…sabias lo que sentía y como debería de sentirse al perder a alguien.

_Alguien que verdaderamente te importa, aunque ames a otra._

El tenía todo el derecho de amarte y de odiarte a la vez…porque al igual que Kikio.

_Lo traicionaste._

Abriste los ojos tanto, que sentiste que en cualquier momento se iban a salir de su cuenca. Sentiste como tu cuerpo comenzó a odiarte y las lágrimas brotaron y arañaron tus mejillas al saber que habías hecho lo que más odiaba Inuyasha, lo que odiarías tú si lo hicieran, lo que nadie soportaría.

_La traición._ El saber que jugó con tus sentimientos y te cambio, te mintió, te olvido, te odio, te quiso arrancar de tu corazón.

—No me odies Inuyasha… pero no soporto esto, no soporto seguir esperando a que llegues, esperando que me dejes de mirar como a Kikio.

—Tú sabías lo de Kikio…yo no sabía lo de Sesshomaru.

—Pero entre él y yo no ha sucedido nada.

—Entonces porque te quieres ir con él.

Ni tú misma tenias muy claro porque lo habías elegido como refugió a tu dolor, no sabias porque lo esperabas en la noche, no sabías porque ansiabas su presencia, su tranquilidad.

No tenias ni la menor idea del porque tu cuerpo se sentía tentado al de él.

No querías imaginar porque a veces sentías que él era la respuesta, él era el que calmaría la sed que no se saciaba. Él era la respuesta a tu necesidad…a la necesidad de Inuyasha.

Esas palabras te sorprendieron… y las dejaste salir por tus labios sin medir sus consecuencias:

—Porque…él es como tú.

**OMG… NO TENGO NI LA MÁS MINIMA IDEA DE CÓMO ESTO LLEGO A ESTE PUNTO, PERO SE ME HIZO UN NUDO EN EL ESTOMAGO AL SENTIR TODO ESTO Y EXPREZAERLO EN ESTE CAPITULO.**

**DEJEN RW**

**BESOS Y GRACAIS POR SEGUIR AQUÍ.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola, por fin mi cabeza supo darle un final a esta historia, y sinceramente me encanto porque envuelve la personalidad de Sesshomaru en toda su armonía, con su testarudez y su orgullo más hinchado de lo posible.**

**Muchas gracias por seguir aquí y espero disfruten de esta historia.**

**Muchísimas gracias por seguir siendo mi apoyo para seguir escribiendo.**

**(..General Ahome...)**

El silencio se adueño del espacio.

Tu rostro reflejaba sorpresa, el peso de esas palabras te comenzó a llenar, mientras no dabas cabida a tu respuesta, te levantaste intentando no seguir mirándolo, pero la mirada de sorpresa de Inuyasha era una clara respuesta a la tuya.

—Perdón, no quise decir eso.

—Pero ya lo hiciste y no permitiré que te alejes de mí, no por esas razones Ahome.

—Inuyasha, no hagas esto, déjame. — susurraste con palabras temblantes y el corazón cada vez más estrujado. No quieras alejarte de él.

Porque aun, lo amabas, aunque hayas preferido estar con otro hombre.

—Sé que si te vas, no volveré a verte.

—Eso es lo que deseo Inuyasha, quiero alejarme de esto. — comenzaste a caminar, adentrándote en el bosque.

Esperaste una eternidad para tomar una decisión con respecto a Inuyasha y fue la que menos deseaste, la que nunca imaginaste, porque a pesar de todo; de Kikio, de Naraku siempre iban a estar juntos.

Eso pensaste.

Sentiste unas fuertes manos rodearte el cuerpo, el aroma de inuyasha te lleno los pulmones y contuviste las lagrimas una vez más.

—Te encontrare nuevamente Ahome, y espero que todo esto que te causa dolor desaparezca y puedas sonreírme nuevamente.

—Claro…también deseo eso.—sentiste como apartaba tu cabello suavemente, tu corazón se alarmo al sentir el casto beso en tu cuello y el dulzor de su gesto te lleno el alma de regocijo, porque muy en el fondo, en el pequeño espacio que Inuyasha había apartado para ti, existía el amor que nunca quiso que vieras.

Antes de darte cuenta ya no había calor.

No había aromas emotivos.

No había susurros ni promesas.

Se había escapado el aire familiar, las sensaciones extrañas y anheladas.

Había frio, amargura.

Lágrimas y la sensación de que jamás lo volverías a ver.

Respiraste una bocanada de aire, intentando disipar el toxico aroma salvaje que aun rebordeaba tu cuerpo, sacando aquellos anhelos y suspiros que hacen tu cuerpo sufrir y esperar por más.

Comenzaste a correr logrando que los recuerdos se quedaran atrás, mientras solo te concentrabas en que tus piernas no se toparan con algún objeto que impidiera que continuaras tu trote y fijando tu vista en aquel lugar.

En donde había comenzado todo.

Y en donde definitivamente iba a terminar.

Porque no querías verlos, no querías el recuerdo de nadie.

No deseabas la felicidad que alguno de ellos pudiera ofrecerte, no la merecías. A lo lejos lo viste finalmente, cuando los rayos del atardecer se podían ver atreves del follaje espeso; supiste que habías llegar. Frenaste cuando lo viste, aquel pozo que comunicaba sus mundos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzaste a correr y te lanzaste en la oscuridad. La eternidad del viaje solo se asemejaría a la eternidad de tu dolor, el dolor que pudiste causarle a ambos, la desesperación de que nunca estarías con los dos y que la inmensa eternidad solo te absorbería como lo hace a todos los humanos, mientras que la larga vida de ellos seguirán y en aquella oscuridad del infinito tu recuerdo se fundirá, se perderá entre las sombras de lo mortal.

En algún momento de la historia todo tendrá un fin para ti, mientras ellos seguirán, encontraran a alguien mejor.

Suspiraste cuando finalmente llegaste a tu casa.

Subiste por las escaleras del pozo sin premura.

Entraste a tu casa sin mucho apremio, estaba sola; lo sabias porque normalmente se escucharía a tu abuelo hablar, y las risas de tu hermano tintinear en los alrededores.

Subiste a tu habitación, la encontraste tal y como siempre estaba.

Sacaste ropa, y te dirigiste a la ducha.

Nuevamente no había nada, el agua caía tristemente sobre tu cuerpo, mientras tu piel comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la soledad que comenzaba a sentir.

En silencio saliste del baño.

Olvidaste vestirte y sin importar que te lanzaste a la cama mientras sentías la frescura del viento entrar por la ventana.

Antes de darte cuenta que alguien te observaba sin verte. Perdiste el conocimiento en aquel pesado sueño que anhelabas tener.

**(…general Sesshomaru...)**

Afuera de esa habitación, sin demostrar mucho interés te encontrabas mirando los extraños edificios y el ruido latente del lugar, mientras escuchabas pacientemente el silencioso respirar de Ahome.

Entraste en la pequeña habitación, mientras observabas sin interés el lugar. El pequeño cuerpo de Ahome estaba desnudo, notaste como tu cuerpo la deseo; observaste la silueta suavemente delineada de su cintura, notaste la humedad del cabello y el brillo perlado de este a causa de la poca luz que aun quedaba del día filtrándose por la ventana por la cual entraste.

Como si ya te perteneciese, la cogiste en tus brazos y saliste de aquel lugar con ella dirigiéndote a un lugar un poco más alejado del ruido que atestaba y más cercano a lo que conoces.

Remplazando el ruidoso sonido de ciudad por el silencioso bosque que había cerca de la casa de ella.

La dejaste en el suelo, la miraste desde tu altura y no quisiste evitar que tus ojos se quedaran prendados en la línea de su pecho, en el rosa que coronaba la puta de aquel pequeño pecho. La delgada cintura, el rojo de sus labios, la negrura de sus cabellos.

La suavidad de sus parpados.

No te sorprendió el verla despierta y que notase que la mirabas, es más te sentiste más deseoso al notar su estupefacción.

—Que haces aquí… ¿Dónde estoy?— susurro ella mientras miraba extrañada el lugar y sin buenos resultados taparse su denudes,

—_Cuando ibas a venir a mí. — _solo atinaste a decir mientras que tus palabras decían la necesidad que tenías de ella. Tu rostro, igual de inmaculado no se dejaba sorprender.

—No iba a ir, solo pensé que no era justo hacerle esto a los dos. No soy una buena persona, ni para ti, ni para Inuyasha. Tal vez por eso nunca se fijó en mí de la manera que esperaba que lo hiciese.

Y te enfureció por primera vez ese comentario, porque ella no tenía por qué elegir.

Porque solo bastaba con que tú la hayas elegido.

Antes de que dijera alguna palabra más que te enojara, te lanzaste hacia donde estaba, mientras enjaulabas su cuerpo entre el tuyo.

Te enojo su respuesta, agarraste sus manos y las apretaste fuertemente evitando que se moviera, lograste notar sorpresa en su mirada antes de perderte en el cuello de ella y absorber aquel aroma dulce que desprendía su cuello, su cabellos. Arañaste la blanda carne con tus dientes mientras ella dejaba escapar un gemido a causa de ti.

La deseabas y la ibas a tener porque desde hace mucho tiempo no sentías la estreches de un cuerpo, el calor que podría brindarte y el inmenso placer de llenarla con tu semilla hasta que solo supiera decir tu nombre. La querías ver morir a tu lado, lo habías decidido.

Ella era tuya.

Y ella no volvería a tener la opción de elegir su destino, porque ahora tú lo ibas a ser, y tú se lo ibas a dictaminar y a recordar todos los días de su corta vida.

Solo te tendría que ver a ti, complacerte a ti.

Vivir por ti.

Nada más.

Así tenía que ser, ese iba a ser el precio que tendría que pagar por haberse involucrado en tu vida y caer en las garras del demonio más poderoso y _testarudo_ del mundo.

Porque ahora tú eras para ella el principio y el fin.

La penetraste fuertemente, sin esperar su permiso, no lo necesitabas y ella te acogió, te abrazo mientras chillaba y gemía a la vez. Levantaste su cuerpo sin separar su unión, ella envolvió sus piernas y tu pudiste entrar más, la aprisionaste contra un árbol y comenzaste a hacerla tuya más fuertemente, mientras las envestidas iban aumentando y su cuerpo se iba adecuando más al tuyo.

Ya no tenía escapatoria.

Ella te pertenecería, hasta que la muerte te quitara nuevamente a tu amante.

Y esperaras a que la eternidad no acabara con tu desdicha.

El clímax llego arrollando tu cuerpo, dejándote con la sensación de júbilo, y el deseo por más.

Sin esperar su permiso, volviste a depositarla en el suelo, y comenzaste a embestirla, sintiendo tu miembro nuevamente hincharse y querer más, ella tenía el rostro perdido entre el placer y tú te sentías cada vez más dueño de ella, en cada embestida tu cuerpo reclamaba una parte de su cuerpo, su vos, sus ojos, sus gemidos, sus latidos.

El aire, sus caricias…todo era tuyo.

Nunca más Inuyasha.

Solo tú.

Levantaste su pierna, logrando adentrarte más y ella finalmente chillo, cuando sintió la invasión más exquisita, cuando tocabas aquella parte en la que ella finalmente terminaría y se regaría contigo.

Aumentaste la presión, la dureza y el deseo.

Llegaron juntos, ambos dijeron los nombres del otro.

Y te sentiste pleno, cuando fue el tuyo el que ella dejo deslizar por sus labios cuando perdió el conocimiento.

…

**(..General Ahome...)**

Abriste los ojos lentamente, mientras intentabas descifrar algo en la oscuridad.

Te sentiste extraña inmediatamente porque sabias que aquel lugar no lo conocías, te levantaste y sentiste la fina tela que te cubría rozar tu piel, sentiste el ardor entre tus piernas y el sonrojo a causa de los recuerdos de cuando Sesshomaru te hizo el amor hasta perder el conocimiento.

La felicidad te aleteo en el estómago, pero no podías sacar el temor al sentirte ajena al lugar.

Caminaste sin saber a dónde ir.

Notaste el leve resplandor plateado filtrarse por algún lugar.

Al llegar a él, supiste que era una puerta, la deslizaste y viste como la luna iluminaba un bello jardín, saliste mientras intentabas buscar algo que conocieras.

A lo lejos lo viste.

Tu corazón se aceleró al ver a Sesshomaru a lo lejos, te acercaste a él lentamente, te sentaste a sus espadas, no te sentías aun capaz de verlo.

Esperaste a que dijera algo, pero pasaron los minutos y no lo hizo. Tú no querías decir nada.

Paso una infinidad, tanto que sentiste el entumecimiento de tus piernas.

Tendrías que acostumbrarse a su silencio.

Es más, lo sentías de tu agrado, porque sabias que con el cuerpo él te demostraría lo mucho que te desea.

—_No necesitas que te recuerde que ya no tienes escapatoria…que ya no hay marcha atrás. —_susurro finalmente sin verte y con aquella voz impersonal que lo caracteriza.

Las palabras te sacaron un gemido y aunque tuvieras miedo, era como él decía:

Ya no había nada que pudieras hacer…solo ser feliz a su lado.

—No, no lo necesito saber. — Dijiste finalmente mientras observabas como se volteaba a verte. Y tu corazón se aceleró, cuando lo miraste; la luz de la luna ensombrecía su rostro, pero pudiste notar el brillo dorado de sus ojos y la mirada fría y depredadora que te lanzaba, notaste como levantaba una de sus mano y apartaba la fina tela que te cubría, alcanzando tu seno y rozándolo con sus fríos dedos.

—_Perfecto. —_Dijo finalmente, dejando por primera vez deslizar una siniestra sonrisa. —_Y de ahora en adelante dime Amo… Ahome._

Tu cuerpo se excito, y con las mejillas encendidas, agachaste la mirada y susurraste las palabras que te ataría de por vida a él.

—Si…_Amo Sesshomaru._

**FIN.**

**Y QUE FINAL, POQUE A MI SINCERAMENTE ME HA ENCANTADO.**

**UN FINAL DE TODO MI GUSTO, CON AQUEL TINTE PERVERSO QUE TE DEJA CON LAS GANAS DE SABER MÁS.**

**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA, QUE TANTO LLEVA POR ESTOS LUGARES.**

**BESOOOOS Y ESPERO SABER QUE LES HA PARECIDO.**

**BYE.**


End file.
